A Fantastic Ordeal
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey goes to live in New York with her uncle and is dragged into a new adventure along with him and some old friends. No flames! Fem!Davis
1. A Deal with the Devil

"A Deal with the Devil"

 **This takes place in 2010; five years later than the movie came out. I had to do a time jump since Davey would be 14 during 2005 and I wanted her to be older. Please enjoy and review!**

Standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom, an 18 year old girl with back length raspberry colored hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin was looking over her reflection.

She was dressed in a clean pair of jeans and was wearing a black button up blouse, a silver necklace with a cat shaped pendant was around her neck and her ears had three tiny hoops in each one.

"Okay, how do I look? Presentable enough?" The girl, Davia "Davey" Motomiya asked.

She turned around and looked at her bed which had a two foot tall blue and white bipedal dragon with scarlet red eyes and yellow markings on his face.

"You look good. But why do you have to dress up and look 'presentable'?" The dragon, Veemon, asked his human partner.

"Because my uncle is taking me with him to ask an old friend of his to fund his project. I'd rather stay home, but he insisted that I come along with him. Honestly, I'm going to be 19 and off to college in a few months and he doesn't trust me to stay home on my own." Davey rolled her eyes.

"I think it's more him wanting some moral support. He looked pretty upset when NASA rejected him." Veemon commented.

"Yeah, I guess." The girl sighed.

Walking over to her bed, the girl picked up her heeled boots and pulled them on, and then zipped them up.

"Anyway, come on. I'm dropping you off at Willis' place. You can hang out with the twins while we're at this meeting." Davey informed.

"Sounds good to me." Veemon grinned.

He had a feeling she was dropping him off at a friend's house because she didn't trust him to not get into the sweets that were hid in the apartment and gobble them all up.

Smirking down at her partner, Davey scooped him up into her arms and grabbed her black leather purse, slinging it over her shoulder before she made her way out of her room.

Walking out into the hall, Davey made her way into the kitchen and found her uncle Reed Richards, a man with dark brown hair and eyes, who was wearing a suit and was speaking with a bald man who was dressed casually.

"Ah, no fair! How come Ben doesn't have to dress up?" Davey pouted.

Hearing the girl speak up, Ben Grimm looked over at her and grinned in amusement.

"'Cause I don't like this guy and I ain't dressing up for him." Ben said, his Brooklyn accent ringing clear.

"Ben, you promised you wouldn't start anything with Victor." Reed said pleadingly.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be quiet during the entire meeting. Let you do all the talking. I'll just stand there and look intimidating." Ben joked.

Reed gave him an exasperated look while Davey and Veemon giggled, enjoying the astronaut's humor.

"Right. All right, we're as ready as we'll ever be. Let's go." Reed said as he packed up his briefcase.

"Don't be so nervous, Uncle Reed. You'll do great. Don't let this guy intimidate you. Just focus on your project and you'll be fine." Davey told him.

Smiling at his niece, Reed nodded at her and walked out of the apartment with Ben, heading down to the car downstairs that they would be taking to their destination.

Veemon was dropped off at the apartment of Willis Stuart, a fellow DigiDestined of Davey's and her closest friend, and then the group drove off to the building that was owned and created by Victor von Doom, an old classmate from college that Reed and Ben knew.

Climbing out of the car, Davey's jaw dropped at the sight of the large building and the ten story tall metal statue that was being welded outside.

"This guy must be a major egomaniac to build a huge statue of himself." She commented.

Ben chuckled at that as he stepped out of the car and he walked over to stand beside Reed, knowing that the man was growing even more nervous by the second.

"Typical of Victor von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself." Ben said.

From what Ben had told Davey earlier, Victor was a man who could be very full of himself and enjoyed making Reed feel miserable whenever he could.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy." Reed said as he stared up at the statue.

"Good thing it ain't working." Ben commented.

The scientist looked over at the astronaut, noticing the look he was sending his way while Davey continued to stare up at the building, wondering if Victor had an obsession with metal considering everything about the work area appeared to be made of some sort of metal.

"Reed, what are we doing here? This guy is fast food, strip mall science." Ben said.

"I didn't think that was a thing." Davey frowned.

The trio then started making their way to the front of the building, intending to walk in through the front doors.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little...larger than life." Reed told Ben.

That comment made Davey scoff and she grew silent afterwards, deciding to do her best to hold her tongue during the presentation.

(Later...)

When they arrived at Victor's office, the man sat in the shadows and watched as Reed started his presentation while Davey and Ben stood quietly off to the side, watching.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." Reed explained.

A hologram of the planet was shown, glowing blue while part of it was orange, showing off the inner core of the Earth.

Pushing a button on a remote, Reed changed the holograms to show off a red cloud that was approaching Earth.

He was becoming more confident as the presentation went on, showing how passionate he was about his project.

"In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space, could fundamentally advance our knowledge about structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-"

"Turn it off. Please." Victor ordered.

Reed was stunned that his presentation had been interrupted and was unsure if the man fully understood what he was trying to explain to him.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed said to Victor.

"No, I think you have. Same old Reed—always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" Victor asked.

He tossed a magazine forward, capturing the attention of Ben, Davey and Reed who all stared down at it and winced when they saw the title of the cover.

'Reed Richards Bankrupt, Announces Grant Cutbacks.'

She had known that her uncle was having some issues when it came to money, but Davey was unaware that things had really gotten so bad.

Bouncing back from the small amount of humiliation Reed had been dealt, he delved back into his presentation.

"You remember, when we were in school, we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly, but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed said.

The hologram changed from the images of a human body and a DNA stream to show off a space station that Victor owned, making Davey wonder how her uncle knew what the station looked like or how he managed to create a hologram of it.

Victor then turned the lights back on in the room, revealing an attractive middle aged man with dark hair, greenish eyes and a stern expression sitting at the end of the table.

"So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys. Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" Victor asked.

Ben and Reed shared a look at that question, shocked that the man knew that they had been rejected by NASA before they came to him for help.

As for Davey, she was staring at the man with an accusing look in her eyes, not trusting him for even a second as she listened to him.

A grin broke out across Victor's face as he stood up from his seat and started making his way over to the two men.

"That's my job—to stay a step ahead, to know what other men don't." Victor said before leaning against the table.

"What, you're God now?" Davey muttered under her breath.

"I can't take this." Ben whispered.

"Ben, this is business. Just work." Reed told him.

"He's right, Ben—It is just business." Someone spoke up from behind.

Going stiff, Reed slowly turned in horror and saw a blonde haired woman with dark eyes and tanned skin dressed in a brown blazer and skirt standing at the door.

"I think you both know my director of genetic research Susan Storm." Victor said.

He seemed to be grinning smugly as he realized how uncomfortable Reed had become at seeing his ex-girlfriend in the room.

"One more thing he's got." Ben whispered.

Smiling happily, Susan made her way over to Ben who met her half-way to give her a hug.

"Hey, Susie." He greeted.

"Hey. Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?" Susan asked as she gave the man a hug.

"Great." Ben said.

"Great." Susan nodded.

Turning her attention onto Davey, the blonde woman's eyes grew wide in shock as she recognized the young lady standing before her.

"Davey? Oh, my God, is that really you?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." Davey grinned.

Smiling brightly, Susan pulled the girl into a hug, utterly amazed at how much the child she used to know had changed so much over the years.

"Oh, you look so amazing. But, what are you doing in New York? Did something happen to your parents?" Susan asked in concern.

Susan had once been best friends with Davey's mother Katherine before the woman had gone off to attend medical school and moved to Japan to become a neurosurgeon.

"No, actually, I-I got into the Institute of Culinary Education. I'm living in the city to get to know it better before classes start in the fall." Davey explained.

"That's great news! Oh, I am so proud of you." Susan gushed.

It was so hard for Susan to believe that the little girl who used to play pranks with her younger brother had grown so much over the last five years since she had seen her.

Finally, Susan turned her attention onto Reed and her expression melted into a frown, showing her displeasure at seeing her ex-boyfriend once again.

"Uh, how have you been?" Reed asked awkwardly.

"Never better." Susan said.

The two then shook hands, but it was a tense short moment that made everyone else in the room feel awkward.

"This isn't gonna be a problem, is it?" Victor spoke up, taking amusement in the situation.

"Oh, not at all." Reed denied.

"No, I-" Susan shook her head.

"Good. Then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help." Victor told the blonde.

He then swaggered over to the group and moved so that he was standing beside Susan, making the woman glance around uncomfortably.

"You made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." Victor smirked.

"You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-"

"The number is 75 and its applications and patents." Victor cut Reed off, stunning the man with the number.

"What about his firstborn?" Ben sassed.

"Ben." Reed scolded lightly and Victor laughed.

"Come on. Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on awhile, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?" Victor held his hand out.

Not satisfied with how the meeting had gone, but deciding to be grateful that he had managed to get his funding from his former classmate, Reed reached out and shook hands with Victor.

"Well, then, to our future. Together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Victor grinned as he pulled an uncomfortable Susan into his side.

"Hilarious." Reed commented.

With the deal made, Reed started packing up his things while Susan spoke with Victor about an interview.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down." Ben said.

"That's a little paranoid. Maybe he just called to see what was going on after Reed arranged a meeting with him." Davey suggested.

"Ben, think about all of the people we can help if this works. Huh? Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?" Reed asked.

"You realize that you just screwed us over by saying that, right?" Davey gave her uncle a look.

Leaving the office, the trio made their way over to the elevator, one that looked to be made out of metal and had an odd design, and intended on hurrying home so that they could prepare for the launch in six weeks.

Reed insisted that his niece come along with them since he didn't feel comfortable leaving her along for the two or three days they would be staying in space to collect samples of the storm.

His sister had left her daughter in his care and he was going to keep a close eye on her while she was with him.

Susan caught up with the group and walked into the elevator with them, pushing a button to take them down to the ground floor.

"Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." Susan broke the silence to inform him.

"I factored them into my coordinates." Reed assured.

"Right. Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there." Susan commented.

"I can assure you-"Reed began.

"When do we leave?" Ben asked, stopping an argument from growing.

Snapping out of the glare she was sending Reed's way, Susan turned her attention onto Davey and Ben, sending them a small smile.

"I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew." Susan said as she pulled out a business card from her pocket and held it out.

"I think I remember the number." Reed said confidently with a grin.

"It's been changed." Susan stated.

Expression falling, Reed reached out and took the card from the woman and glanced it over.

Clearing his throat, Ben then caught Reed's attention and noticed the look the older man was sending him as he darted his eyes over at Susan and Davey rolled her eyes at the way the two men were acting.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Reed said.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?" Susan asked.

Three pairs of eyes grew wide in horror at the news of who the pilot for the mission into space would be.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Davey exclaimed.

To be continued...


	2. Reunion

"The Reunion"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Six weeks had gone by quickly and Davey had dropped Veemon off at Primary Village in the Digital World to help Electmon with the babies before she went off to the launch site with her uncle.

She didn't want to take Veemon with her since she didn't trust any of the scientists on board the ship.

The girl worried that they would grab Veemon and take him off somewhere to cut him open and perform multiple experiments to see what made him work and the very thought of it terrified her.

Call it paranoia, but she wanted to make sure her best friend/little brother would be safe from any greedy, sick minded humans.

As for the launch itself, the DigiDestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles had many mixed feelings about it.

When she had heard that Jonathan "Johnny" Storm was going to be the pilot for the mission, Davey could have sworn her heart had nearly stopped.

Growing up, Davey had spent plenty of time with her uncle because her mother would bring her over to spend some time with the man since she wanted the two to get along.

During that time, Reed was still dating Susan and that meant her younger brother Johnny would be around, usually so he could tease and taunt his sister for dating the biggest nerd in the entire school.

When they were first introduced, Johnny had decided to spend some time with Davey since she was closest to his age and had even dubbed her as his partner in crime as he taught her how to play pranks and played different types of sports with her.

He was a great friend to spend time with, but he was also impulsive and was a huge troublemaker.

She wouldn't trust him to pilot a space ship, especially since he always had problems with authority and following the rules, meaning she had no idea if Johnny really paid attention to his strict training or if he was able to fly properly.

Who was to say he would handle the ship carefully enough, especially since he would probably show off just to anger his former mentor Ben who always had a great dislike for the younger man.

After Reed, Ben and Davey had arrived at the launch site; they made their way up to the top of the building wearing hard hats and they all held up a pair of binoculars to see if they could spot Johnny who would be arriving soon.

A few minutes later, they managed to see a young man at about 24 years of age riding a motorcycle down the road.

He was driving beside a sports car that had a beautiful brunette inside of it and he leaned over to the woman, placing a kiss onto her lips before he sped off down the road, rushing up to the site.

"Bullshit! There is no way he can do that without crashing." Davey commented.

"Can't do it. Cannot do it." Ben stated.

"External SRB's, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle you flew-"

"No! I cannot take orders from the underwear model." Ben cut Reed off.

"Wait, did Johnny really get a job as an underwear model? Because it sounds like something he would do. The guy has no shame." Davey said.

She was ignored by the two men and she continued staring off after Johnny, admiring the gorgeous motorcycle he was riding.

If she knew Johnny, he must have had a gorgeous, shiny car to drive around in, flaunting it around town just like that bike of his.

"Oh, come on, now." Reed sighed.

He knew that Ben had a great dislike for Johnny that had grown over the years of constantly being pranked and nagged at by the younger man.

Ben just couldn't deal with Johnny's immature antics and was even more aggravated when he pulled Davey in on the pranks and trouble making along with him.

At least Davey had changed over the years and had grown into a slightly more mature young adult, but Johnny had remained the same personality wise.

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben reminded.

"Youthful high spirits." Reed supplied, wanting to be hopeful that the young man had matured since they last saw him.

"They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Ben stressed the words.

Hearing what Johnny had done to get thrown out of NASA, the raspberry haired girl turned towards the two men with a stunned expression on her face.

"Crashed a what into the wall? How in the hell does anyone do that?" Davey asked in disbelief.

"When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" Reed asked his best friend.

"Five times." Ben held up his hand.

With that said, Ben started making his way down the ladder to head off to the locker rooms to change into his suit.

"I had it at four." Reed frowned in confusion.

"Well, this makes five." Ben called up to him.

"Bright side, at least he's doing it." Davey said to her uncle who leaned against the railing beside her.

After that conversation was done, everyone went off to the locker rooms so that they could find their uniforms and pull them on.

Heading into the women locker room, Davey searched for her locker and found one that had her name labeled on it in Susan's hand writing.

Opening the door, Davey found the uniform that was inside and an expression of great distaste and disbelief formed on her face.

"What the hell is this? These look like footie pajamas for strippers!" Davey exclaimed in outrage.

(In the room Ben and Reed were waiting in...)

"Attention all personal. Commencing launch sequence in six hours." A woman spoke over the intercom.

As Reed was looking over his notes and unpacking his supplies, Ben was looking down at a picture of himself and his wife with a sad smile.

"I miss you already, Debs." Ben said as his fingers graved against the picture.

"Captain on the bridge!" A man yelled.

Quickly setting the picture down and getting to his feet, Ben stood at attention to greet the captain.

What he was met with was a flash of light from a camera that a young man with dirty blond hair styled into a buzz cut and greenish blue eyes dressed in a skin tight blue and black suit was holding.

"Digital camera-$254. Memory stick-$59. The look on your hard ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your junior officer-priceless." Johnny smirked.

He strode into the room and sat down on one of the tables that were in the room, setting his bag down and smirked up at an aggravated Ben.

Taking a threatening step forward, Ben kept his expression stern and Johnny started to feel nervous, especially when the man's hands went for his neck.

Instead of strangling him, like he so desperately wanted to, Ben zipped Johnny's uniform up properly.

"Thank you. That's so sweet." Johnny chuckled when he realized he was safe.

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blond Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits. Who the hell came up with these?" Ben asked as he grabbed one of the suits out of his locker.

"Victor did." Susan announced.

The woman was wearing one of the uniforms that Johnny was also wearing and it fitted her body perfectly, showing off her flawless figure while an ample amount of her cleavage was being shown off.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Susan explained as she walked into the room.

When she did, Reed sat up straighter in his seat and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny simplified.

"Wow. Fantastic." Reed said mesmerized.

Assuming he was speaking about her, Susan smiled, thinking that perhaps he had changed and did notice things that didn't have to do with science.

"Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules." Reed grabbed the suit Ben was holding.

Hope being shattered, Susan's smile dropped while Ben and Johnny both rolled their eyes at how oblivious and idiotic the scientist really was when it came to social behavior.

"I've been working on a formula for these." Reed said, not noticing the looks everyone was giving him.

"Great minds think alike." Susan commented as she gave a tight lipped smile.

"Okay, do we seriously have to wear these things?" An annoyed voice questioned.

Johnny, Ben and Susan all turned around to find Davey walking into the room, a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, trying to hide her breasts from sight since the material molded to her body like a second skin and it made her feel uncomfortable.

She also really wanted to murder Victor for designing the awful suits; he obviously had something else in mind when he thought up the design for them.

Taking in the sight of the curvaceous young woman dressed in the skin tight material that showed off her body magnificently, Johnny's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Whoa!" Johnny breathed out.

The young woman who had just entered the room was far different than most of the other woman he had dated over the years.

Instead of having a large chest and skinny body, this woman had large thighs, a toned stomach, a pair of nicely sized breasts and wasn't wearing make-up or used any type of product in her hair (mouse, hair gel or spray).

She was a natural beauty and he found the shy blush on her cheeks from her mortification at wearing the suit to be endearing.

"Don't worry, Davey, we have suits to wear over these ones." Susan assured.

"Oh, thank Lord!" Davey sighed in relief.

Snapping himself out of his gawking and registering the name he heard his sister call the woman, Johnny's jaw dropped open in shock while his eyes grew wide.

"Davey?! As in Motomiya? Is that seriously you?" Johnny asked in shock.

Turning her attention onto the man who was about 5 years older than she was, Davey revealed the familiar chocolate brown eyes and the luscious raspberry colored hair she was best known for.

Not only that, but Johnny recognized the silver cat shaped necklace that she wore around her neck, something he had given to her on her 14th birthday.

He couldn't believe he was checking out Davey freaking Motomiya, his mini partner in crime and basically his best friend!

"Hey, Johnny." Davey smiled at him in greeting.

Returning the smile, Johnny stood up and made his way over to the girl, pulling her into a hug and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around, causing Davey to laugh in amusement.

Groaning in annoyance at the diabolical duo being reunited, Ben glanced upwards and prayed for the strength he would need to deal with them.

As for Susan, she was simply happy at seeing Johnny interacting with an old friend of his, especially since she never saw him spend time with any other friends.

"I don't believe this. When did you grow up? I thought you were going to be my mini partner in crime forever." Johnny set the girl down on her feet.

"You're hilarious. It's been five years; did you really not expect me to change at all?" Davey asked.

"No, I just didn't expect you to grow up into a gorgeous woman. I don't think I like this. I'm gonna have to beat up every guy that looks at you the wrong way." Johnny frowned and Davey laughed at that.

"Surprised he's not one of the guys hitting on her." Ben muttered.

Snapping out of his observations of the suit, Reed glanced over to where the two younger members of the crew were located and watched as they joked around and smiled at each other.

"Looks like they're back together." Reed smiled over at Ben.

"Yay." Ben drawled sarcastically.

"At least Davey won't be bored during the trip. I'm sure Johnny will keep her entertained, just like he always did when they were kids." Reed said.

"Oh, he'll keep her entertained, all right. Just not in the way you're thinking." Ben muttered.

Susan chuckled at that, but deep down, she was also worried.

Would Johnny really try any of his old dating tactics on Davey, despite their history together?

She hoped not or else she was going to castrate him.

To be continued...


	3. Radioactive

"Radioactive"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The ride up to the space station had gone smoothly which was highly unexpected since Johnny was the one piloting the ship.

It seemed that the youngest Storm sibling had become somewhat mature over the years since he was serious during the entire launch and handled the take-off professionally.

He didn't start gloating about his skills until after he safely landed the ship on the station and made sure everything was secure.

Gathering up the materials needed, everyone evacuated the ship and made their way into the station, walking down the halls so they could head off to their own areas of work.

"ETA until cosmic event, nine hours." Victor said as he walked ahead of everyone.

"If you're good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive." Johnny teased Ben.

Unable to help himself, Johnny glanced back at Davey and sent a smirk her way.

"And I'll let you sit up front. Maybe you can even sit on my lap." He said.

Davey simply rolled her eyes at him.

Typical Johnny, he always has to flirt with every girl he comes into contact with.

She didn't let this bother her though since she knew he was only being playful and didn't mean any harm in it.

"You keep talkin' and there won't be a next time." Ben muttered.

"Boys, can't you ever play nice?" Davey asked.

"He started it." Johnny said immaturely.

Ben released an aggravated breath, trying to keep his temper in check.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Susan announced as they entered the observation deck.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked warily.

"Sounds like something you should have asked before we left Earth." Davey commented.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was a bit worried over what could happen while they were up in space.

It wasn't a different country they were visiting; it was space, a place that was filled with unknown wonders and dangers that could strike at any moment.

Being up here was both thrilling and frightening.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed said.

Hearing the word he used in that sentence, Davey and Ben turned towards Reed, giving him incredulous looks.

"Should?" They questioned.

"What's the matter, Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?" Victor mocked.

The trio all turned to look at the man who was leaning against a railing, Ben giving him an annoyed look and Davey glared, hoping Victor would lose his balance and fall to the floor below them.

"Let's start loading those samples. Davey, you can handle that, right?" Reed asked his niece.

"I'm putting flowers in jars. How difficult can that possibly be?" Davey scoffed playfully.

"Good. Get your suit ready, Ben." Reed instructed.

Nodding, Ben turned and started leaving the area along with Davey who was carrying the case that had the plants inside of them.

Johnny was already standing by the area where the space suit was set up and would be helping Ben get dressed in it, making sure it was in perfect condition to wear out into space.

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." Victor commented.

His words made Ben stop walking and Davey turned around, frowning over at the man she was beginning to dislike more with each time he opened his mouth.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Fieldwork never suited you." Victor said to Reed.

"He does the talkin', I do the walkin'. Got it?" Ben stood beside Reed and gave Victor a challenging expression.

"So, take a walk, Ben. Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment." Victor straightened up.

Confused over hearing her name being spoken, Susan looked up from the monitors she was working on and stared at her boss.

"Sure." Reed said, though he looked uncomfortable.

Ben then walked off, placing a hand on Davey's back and leading her away with him.

There was no reason to stay behind and be suffocated by the tension in the room between the love triangle.

They met up with Johnny and while Davey set up the plants, Ben was helped into his space suit by the young pilot.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny sudden spoke.

He loved his older sister, truly he did, but he couldn't handle watching her go through another relationship with a man who cared more about his work than he did his girlfriend.

It was sad to see Reed get excited over studying molecules when he had a loving girlfriend who wanted to spend some time with him and he simply ignored her.

The worst part was, Reed hadn't ignored Susan on purpose, but he always wound up doing it and couldn't commit to the relationship when he refused to share an apartment with her.

"Of course not. It's strictly business." Ben denied.

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they? What do you think, Davey?" Johnny asked the girl.

"I'm not getting involved in this, so don't drag me into it." Davey called.

She hated when she heard about the break-up between Reed and Susan, she thought they were the perfect couple for each other and was upset that they had ended things because of something so stupid.

Most men would jump at the chance to have a woman as intelligent and beautiful as Susan move in with them, but Reed seemed to be socially retarded since he didn't know the proper way to behave in social interactions.

At least, that's what her mother always said when Reed did something that aggravated her.

Grabbing Johnny's arm, Ben stopped him from working to get his attention and make him listen.

"Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Ben said seriously.

"Wow, Dr. Phil, that's deep. Let's think about that. You got Victor—more money than God, stud of the year—and you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss-up." Johnny said.

Scoffing at what she heard, Davey then carried the plants over to Ben and handed them over to the man as he stepped into the section of the ship where he would be jumping out into space.

"Yeah, but you seem to be missing something there, Johnny. Victor is also an egocentric, unethical asshole who seems to care only about himself and his company. Susan is only dating him because he's a rebound. She knows the only reason he's even with her is because it's a way to get under Reed's skin. I mean, a few weeks ago, when I first saw them together, Sue looked like she was really uneasy whenever Victor touched her. They're not gonna last for much longer." Davey stated.

"How much you wanna bet that?" Johnny challenged.

"Fifty bucks say they don't last the rest of the month." Davey smirked confidently.

"Deal." Johnny grinned and shook hands with her.

Signing in disbelief of the way the two were behaving, Ben stepped out into the air lock chamber.

"I'm heading out now. Try not to get into too much trouble, you two." He said.

"Don't wander off now, boy." Johnny grinned.

Linking his arm with Davey's, he led her out of the portal and made his way over to the computer, pushing buttons to close it.

"Securing air lock chamber." The computer reported.

As the glass door lowered, Johnny stepped over and gave Ben a mock salute before he gave him two thumbs up.

The astronaut nodded and turned to look behind him as the chamber opened, smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Bright light shone onto Davey's face and she stared on in awe as Ben easily floated out into the majestic beauty of space.

Up in space, the stars seemed brighter and down below was the Earth that was glowing with a mystical blue color while there was a white aura surrounding the planet.

"Like what you see?" Johnny asked seeing the expression of awe on her face.

"It's amazing. Never thought I'd get to see anything like this." Davey said as she stared out to where Ben was busy collecting samples.

Smiling down at the young woman, Johnny thought of all the other women he would have bragged to about getting to see something like this quite often.

Instead, he would hold his tongue and simply allow Davey to enjoy it for as long as she could.

After all, she wasn't like all the other girls, she was actually important to him, his little partner in crime.

She should be able to enjoy herself, especially since she wasn't a scientist or astronaut and wouldn't be able to see space up close like this ever again.

Sadly, the moment was ruined a few minutes later when Reed was heard on their ear pieces, sounding frantic as he started running off towards them.

"Ben, get inside now!" Reed yelled.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked as he glanced over at the man.

"Uncle Reed, what is it?" Davey asked when she saw the fear on his face.

"I ain't done arrangin' your flowers yet, egghead." Ben said.

"Ben, turn around." Reed told him.

Everyone looked out into space and their eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of the cosmic cloud that was approaching them, sparks crackling with its movements.

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it." Ben said as he was frozen with fear.

"Don't talk like that!" Davey snapped.

Her hand had reached up to grip onto her necklace, feeling a large ball of dread drop into her stomach as she stared ahead at the radioactive storm that could kill them all.

She would hate to die now after the horrors she had been through in her childhood as she faced the likes of Kimeramon, BlackWarGreymon, Cherubimon, MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon.

There had to be some way that they could survive this and when they did, she was going to strangle her uncle for getting them all into this mess.

"Ben, you gotta jump! It's the only way!" Johnny called.

"Come on, hurry!" Davey insisted.

Turning around, Ben jumped off of the wing of the space ship just as the cloud hit it and the man slowly started to float towards the chamber.

"Come on, Ben! You got this!" Johnny encouraged.

"Okay, Johnny, get ready to close the portal." Reed told him.

Noticing the worried expression that was on his niece's face, Reed reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to provide some form of comfort for her.

Before Ben could reach the chamber, he was hit by the storm and he cried out from the sparks that surged through his body.

"NO!" Davey yelled as tears sprung to her eyes.

Being propelled forward by the storm, Ben was slammed up against the glass and met eyes with a horrified Reed before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Noticing the bright red light, Reed looked up and was met with the storm that seeped through the closed chamber and blasted through the glass, hitting him.

After the cloud hit Reed, it surged through Davey making her cry out at the intense pain that shocked her system, setting her nerves on fire.

Johnny was then hit by the cloud next, and then it was Susan who had been running towards the others to try and help them, and finally the storm hit Victor who was hiding behind the shields, jumping back at the sparks that were flying from the destroyed control panel.

When the cloud hit them, each person seemed to go through different transformations.

Reed's body began to stretch; his limbs and face expanding like melted rubber.

Johnny was hovering in midair as flames surrounded his body.

Davey's body began to glow silver and her jewelry disintegrated when the cloud hit her.

Susan was covered in light and her body started to turn invisible.

As the cloud passed through the station, the screams of the passengers filled the air until they all finally passed out, exhausted from the pain they had suffered through.

Soon enough, the cloud finally passed and the station on Earth had received the distress signal of the crew being hit by the storm, and they were sending a team up to retrieve the six injured people.

To be continued...


	4. Aftermath

"The Aftermath"

 **I'm not entirely sure what name to give Davey. Does anyone have any suggestions? Please enjoy and review!**

The first thing Davey heard when she began to wake up was the voices of people she didn't recognize.

Eyes slowly opening, Davey whimpered as she still felt the pain in her limbs and her head from being nuked by the cosmic cloud.

"This one's awake!" Someone called.

Groaning as the loud voice caused her ears to ring with pain, Davey felt hands lifting her body up onto what felt like a gurney.

She then felt a hand touching her face and her left eye was forced open as a male doctor shined a light at her to check her vitals, searching for any sign of a concussion or any other type of damage.

"Stop..." She hissed as she jerked her head out of his grasp.

"Vitals look normal. Heart beat is a bit faster than usual, but it's strong and healthy." The doctor reported.

Ignoring the pain she knew it would cause to her head, Davey forced her eyes open and narrowed them when the light from the building was too much for her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ms. Motomiya, you're back on Earth. You and the rest of the crew are being taken somewhere where you will be given proper medical attention." The doctor informed her.

Remembering the storm and all of the screams she had heard, Davey then tried to move her head around, searching for her uncle and friends.

"How... Where are the others? Are they okay?" She struggled to ask.

Her throat felt raw from all of the screaming she had done.

"They'll all unconscious right now and being taken care of by other doctors. Just relax. We'll be leaving for the medical center in a few minutes." The doctor assured.

Resting against the gurney, Davey allowed the doctors to tend to her, placing an oxygen mask over her mouth to help regulate her breathing and stuck an IV in her arm.

Still worried over her friends and uncle, but relieved that they were being taken care of, Davey closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the pain in her head was making it difficult.

The last thing she thought of before she fell back to sleep was how livid her parents were going to be when they found out about what had happened to her.

(Later on...)

Moaning softly, Davey felt herself slowly waking up, hearing the sound of a heart monitor beeping nearby.

Opening her eyes and finding herself to be lying in a bed located in a hospital room, the raspberry haired woman glanced around and saw that the curtains were pulled down and the door to her room was closed.

Glancing down at herself, she saw that she had been dressed into a blue night gown and her jewelry was all missing much to her confusion.

Slowly sitting up in her bed, she tested to see if she was still in pain, but found that she felt completely fine and well rested.

Looking down to where the IV was injected into her arm, Davey carefully got out of bed and grabbed onto the pole and pulled it along with her as she searched around the room, locating her bag filled with her clothing, cell phone, D-3 and D-Terminal inside of it.

Head roving around the room, Davey found a private bathroom and walked inside of it, turning on the light and flinched at the brightness of it.

Making her way over to the mirror, the woman looked over her reflection and took in her appearance, finding that her hair was tangled and her skin was slightly pale, but would recover its natural tan after she had some food and time in the sun.

When she was taking in her appearance to see if she had any injuries from the storm, Davey noticed something strange in the mirror.

Leaning closer, she saw that the color of her eyes were a bit off.

Her pupils appeared to have silver circling around them and they shone in the lighting of the bathroom.

"What the hell is this?" Davey muttered as she placed a finger under her right eye.

Noticing her hands, Davey gasped when she found her nails to be longer than they usually were and they were silver or metallic in color.

"When did this happen? Are they press-on or something?" She asked.

Touching her nails to test them out, she found that they were hard and felt like metal.

Placing her hand down on the metal sink, Davey kept trying to think about what had caused these strange occurrences to her body.

Trying her best to strip out of her night gown without ripping out her IV, she checked to see if she had any more changes to her body when she was hit by the storm.

Turning every way she could, Davey looked herself over and didn't see anything else abnormal and she pulled her hair up, wanting to keep it out of the way as she splashed her face with water.

When she pulled her hair up, Davey saw that her ears were pointed and seemed to be larger than they used to be, she came to a sudden and shocking conclusion.

"Oh, shit, that cloud mutated me. That stupid fucking cloud screwed with my DNA and mutated me." Davey began to hyperventilate.

Splashing water on her face to try and calm herself down, Davey then walked out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed, deciding to deal with what was happening to her body in the morning.

Then, she would go check on the others to see if they had been affected by the storm as well.

(In the morning...)

Waking up that morning, Davey found a nurse was in her room, opening the curtains to let the sunshine in.

"Hello." Davey spoke.

Jolting in surprise, the nurse, who had blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, turned to look over at the raspberry haired 18 year old.

"You're awake!" She gasped.

"I woke up last night, but went back to sleep since it was dark out." Davey explained.

Nodding at that, the nurse walked over and started checking the young woman over, trying to see if she was in any pain.

"And how are you feeling? Any discomfort?" The nurse asked as she checked her vitals.

"No. I'm just really hungry. How long have I been out?" Davey asked.

"About a day now. The rest of the crew is still out. Well, from what I can tell, you look perfectly healthy. I'll have the doctor come in to give you a check-up. After that, I'll bring you breakfast." The nurse said.

"Okay, thanks." Davey said as she leaned back against her pillows.

Giving the young woman a small smile, the nurse then left the room, heading off in search of a doctor.

With the nurse now gone, Davey let out a sigh and looked down at her hands, taking in the sight of her silver nails, remembering how she woke up last night and learned the cloud had mutated her DNA.

There was no way she was going to tell the doctor about what happened to her.

If she did that, then she feared the man would call in a scientist who would want to vivisect her to see exactly how she had changed.

It wasn't a farfetched notion since there were people out there who were sick minded and would enjoy doing something exactly like that to her since she had been mutated and they would want to see what her body was capable of.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a doctor then walked into the room, pushing a cart along with him that had multiple medical equipments that would be used for her check-up.

Being from a family of doctors, Davey was able to recognize them easily and knew what each one was used for.

"Morning, Ms. Motomiya. And how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as he grabbed the stethoscope.

"Hungry and in need of a shower." She responded.

That caused the doctor to chuckle lightly and he then used the stethoscope to check the young woman's heartbeat and looked over her pulse.

"Well, don't worry. After these tests are done you can go ahead and do what you want. This is not just a hospital, but also a health resort. Mr. von Doom had it built to help people who have illnesses and to also alleviate their stress levels." The doctor explained.

Hearing that this was a place that Victor owned, Davey began to wonder why they were taken here instead of a hospital.

Thinking it over while the doctor checked her blood pressure, Davey then figured out the reason why.

If the media got wind of Victor's funded project into space failing, it could ruin his company with the financial loss.

The man was basically hiding them so no one would find out what happened.

That egotistical, selfish bastard.

"Okay, everything seems fine. You're in perfect health, but I still want to take some blood just to make sure." The doctor said.

"Okay." Davey nodded and held out her arm that didn't have the IV injected into it.

Using a cotton ball and peroxide to disinfect the skin of her arm, the doctor then injected her with the needle and drew the blood needed to run the tests to see if the cloud had altered her DNA in any way.

"Okay. That's everything for now. I'll just take the IV out and then you can go shower if you want. As you can see, the bathroom is through there and your bag is on the dresser over there." The doctor pointed out.

"Right, thanks." Davey nodded as the doctor took the IV out of her arm.

With that done, the doctor gathered his supplies and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Free to do what she wished, Davey climbed out of bed and made her way over to her bag, zipping it open to look over her things, making sure nothing was tampered with.

Satisfied, she brought the bag into the bathroom with her and locked the door behind her before stripping down and climbed into the shower, turning on the warm water and washed herself with the shampoo and body wash she had packed.

While she was washing her hair with her honey shampoo, her hands grazed over her ears and she felt that they were different from last night.

Washing her face and body with her strawberry body wash, Davey then rinsed off and turned the shower off and got out, wrapping a towel around herself.

Heading over to the foggy mirror, Davey wiped away the condensation and looked over her reflection, wrapping her hair up out of the way with a second towel so that she could check out her ears.

To her surprise, they had begun to move positions and were higher than usual on her head.

"Just what the hell is going on with my body?" She muttered.

Drying off, Davey then pulled on a clean pair of blue panties and a bra before she dressed into jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strapped top.

Walking out of the bathroom, Davey found the nurse had returned and was setting a tray with her breakfast on the dresser.

Hearing her come out of the bathroom, the nurse turned to look at the young woman, eyes roaming over her form.

"Hey there. Here's your breakfast. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." The nurse said.

"Okay, thanks. Actually, wait. There's something I think I should probably tell you about." Davey stopped the woman.

"Yes, what is it? Is something wrong?" The nurse asked looking a bit worried.

"No, not wrong. It's just, you know the pilot, Johnny Storm?" Davey brought up.

"Yes, what about Mr. Storm? Does he have any allergies or illnesses that we need to know about?" The nurse asked.

"No, well, he is allergic penicillin and he has a habit of not wearing his bracelet. But, anyway, what I really think you should know is that Johnny is a total flirt. The second he wakes up and sees you, he's gonna start flirting. I just thought you should know so it's not such a surprise when it happens." Davey informed.

Raising an eyebrow at that information, but also tucking away the warning that was given about the penicillin allergy, the nurse chuckled lightly.

"Well, I hate to ruin his fun, but I'm not really interested in men." The nurse said as she gave a sultry smirk.

That caused Davey to chuckle, knowing that it may surprise Johnny to hear that, but he would still flirt with her and admire from afar.

"Yeah, that's not gonna stop him. He sees a pretty woman, he's gonna flirt. It's kinda how he functions." Davey shrugged.

"I see. So, how about you? What are you into?" The nurse asked.

"I don't really have a preference for gender. So, I guess that makes me bi or pan or whatever you call it." Davey mused.

"Really? Interesting. Anyway, I should get back to work. But, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." The nurse smiled before walking off.

After she left, Davey stared off after her with a curious look, thinking over the way the woman acted around her.

"Was she hitting on me? Never mind. I have other things to focus on." Davey shook her head.

Grabbing the tray that had eggs, toast, hash browns and slices of honeydew melon on it, the 18 year old dug into the food, filling her empty stomach.

She finished up her breakfast and then grabbed her D-3 and D-Terminal, hid her bag under the bed and rushed off to search for a computer she could use to go to the Digital World.

Searching the building, Davey managed to find what appeared to be a media room that had computers, a TV and DVD player.

Since the room was empty, she walked inside and locked the door behind her before rushing over to a computer, booting it up and then she started opening up a Digi-Port on it.

As soon as it was opened, Davey held up her D-3 to the screen and light shone out of the computer, enveloping her body and dragged her into the Digital World.

Landing in Primary Village, Davey was dressed in a pair of jeans, brown boots, a black tube top that had pink flames along the hemline and pink fingerless gloves.

Smiling at the sight of the beautiful village before her, Davey ventured inside and started searching for Veemon, walking by the cradles that had colorful Digi-Eggs inside of them.

"Veemon, where are you?" Davey called.

"Davey!" She heard someone cry out.

Turning around, Davey smiled when she spotted Veemon running over to her, a large grin on his face.

Behind him were some baby Digimon who were bouncing after him, wanting to play.

Smiling at the sight, Davey bent down and held her arms out, catching the dragon that jumped into her embrace.

"Davey, I missed you! How was your trip into space?" Veemon asked.

"Oh, it sucked. Come on, I'm taking you back with me and I'll tell you everything that happened." Davey said as she stood up.

"Okay. Bye, kids! I'll be back later!" Veemon waved.

The baby Digimon all bounced up and down, chirping out their own good-byes which made Davey smile at the adorable critters.

Turning her back on Primary Village, the girl started walking off towards the Digi-Port, leaving the babies to bounce back off to where Electmon was.

To be continued...


	5. Burn

"Burn"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A few days had gone by since the accident and everyone slowly began to wake up, making quick recoveries.

Victor went back to work right away after he woke up, trying his best to salvage his losses from the mission and also tried his best to hide the scars he had received when the control panel exploded in his face.

He had also been suffering from constant headaches and dizzy spells, but he shook them off and focused on his work, deeming them as unimportant, though his assistant thought differently and decided to keep an eye on him.

When Reed had woken up, he had rushed off to find his niece and was relieved to find her safe and learned that she had been the first one to wake up after the accident.

Afterwards, he had suffered from a phone call from his enraged brother in law who screamed at the man for taking his daughter up into space and endangering her life.

Davey had quickly run off, leaving her uncle to get yelled at by the furious doctor, refusing to speak with her father when he was in such a terrible mood.

As for Johnny, he seemed to be slowly fading in and out of consciousness, making the doctors deduce that he would be waking up soon enough.

Susan and Ben were still sleeping soundly, looking peaceful and at ease much to the relief of the others, though they were still worried about how long it would take them before they finally came out of their comatose states.

Veemon had been shocked when he heard what had happened while his partner was up in space and he kept a constant watch over her, worried she would keel over at any moment.

Currently, Davey was in Johnny's room, paying him a visit after checking in on Susan and Ben to see if they were all right and when they would be waking up.

The doctors were running a few tests on Reed, checking him over for any internal injuries or health issues he may have gotten from the storm.

"Veemon, you could have waited in my room. I don't need you to follow me everywhere I go." Davey said.

She was sitting in the chair beside Johnny's bed, looking over her D-Terminal and answered the messages that her worried friends had sent her when they learned of the accident.

She didn't want Veemon to come into Johnny's room with her because the Storm siblings had never met the Digimon before and she didn't want to scare them off after waking up so soon after the traumatizing experience of being nuked by a cosmic cloud.

Crossing his arms and giving his partner a stern expression, Veemon stood at the girl's side and stared up at her with narrowed scarlet eyes.

"The last time I left you alone, you almost died. Up in fucking space. By a fiery cloud of death. I ain't letting you out of my sight for any longer than a few minutes." Veemon huffed.

Rolling her eyes at her partner for being dramatic, Davey then went to brush her hair back, but paused when her fingers touched her ear.

As the few days passed by, Davey had noticed how her ears were growing larger and had taken on a more triangular shape.

Not only that, but she had accidentally bent the metal frame of her bed when she touched it, which confused her since she had barely put any pressure on it.

She had also left claw marks on the bathroom tiles when she tested her new metal nails on them, wanting to see what they were capable of and also wanting to see if they really were made out of metal.

Thinking things over, she came to the conclusion that the storm may have fused her DNA with the jewelry she was wearing, explaining why her nails had turned into metal claws and the silvery rings in her eyes.

What she couldn't understand was why her ears were changing contours or why she seemed to have a strange effect on TVs and computers when she walked by them.

While she was watching TV and walked by it the other day, she noticed that the screen went from a clear picture to static which confused her.

She wasn't able to come up with a conclusion, so she put it out of her mind for the time being.

Hearing a groan, Davey snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention onto the bed, finding Johnny's eyes slowly opening.

Smiling and breathing out a sigh of relief, Davey walked over and kneeled down beside Johnny's bed, watching as his blue eyes opened and landed on her, looking confused.

"Johnny, can you hear me?" She asked as the male blinked his eyes, trying to wake up fully.

Eyes focusing, Johnny stared at Davey and smiled up at her.

"Hey, Davey Cat." He greeted.

Feeling a grin tugging at her lips at the use of an old childhood nickname, Davey brushed her bangs back from her eyes and smiled down at Johnny, happy that he was awake.

"Hey, J. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Stepping back, Veemon hid behind the chair, not wanting to interrupt the moment the two friends were having together.

"Hungry. How long have I been asleep?" Johnny asked as he sat up in the bed.

"About two days now." Davey said.

Noticing the IV in his arm, Johnny frowned as he then thought back to the mission up on the space station.

Remembering the intense pain of the cloud hitting his body and the screaming that soon followed, Johnny snapped his attention back onto Davey and his eyes started roaming her body for any injuries.

"Are you okay? What happened after the cloud hit us?" Johnny asked.

"Victor managed to send a distress signal down to the base on Earth before we all got hit. They sent a team up to get us. We're at one of Victor's health resorts right now." Davey informed.

"What about the others? Are they hurt?" Johnny asked her looking worried, mostly for his sister.

"Reed and Victor woke up today. Susan and Ben are still sleeping, but the doctors say they're fine and should be waking up either today or tomorrow." She told him.

"And what about you? I heard you screaming before I blacked out." Johnny said.

Hearing that his partner had been screaming in pain from the storm, Veemon had to cover his mouth with his hand so he didn't exclaim in shock and attract the man's attention.

"Johnny, all of us were screaming." Davey stated.

"You were the only one I heard." Johnny said seriously.

If she were being honest with herself, Johnny acting serious made her feel a bit uneasy and a little frightened.

A serious Johnny was an unnatural occurrence since he preferred being playful and free spirited, therefore, when he got serious, it was a bit disconcerting.

"I'm fine though, really. I'm not hurt or anything. I feel fine. Actually, better than fine. I'm great." Davey assured and she was being honest.

After she had woken from the accident, she felt healthier and stronger than she usually did, not only that, but she was sure her hair, skin and teeth were all in better condition than they used to be.

Searching her face to see if she was telling him the truth, Johnny was unaware of the fact that his eyes flashed orange for a moment before he leaned back, satisfied when he saw the honesty in the girl's face.

"Okay. So, when is the food coming?" He asked with a cheerful grin.

Scoffing at the sudden change in subject, Davey shook her head in amusement.

"I'll call in a doctor. Try to behave while I'm gone." Davey teased as she stood up.

Giving the young woman an innocent look, Johnny stared at her as she stood up from her seat and turned towards the door.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about." Johnny said.

"I know." Davey smirked down at him.

Chuckling, Johnny reached out to grab her hand and playfully pull her down onto the bed with him so they could continue their teasing banter.

What he didn't expect was for Davey to cry out the second his larger hand closed around her own.

"Ah, fuck!" She hissed.

Jerking his hand back in shock, Johnny stared at the girl in shock as his eyes grew wide, wondering why she was now cradling her hand to her chest, her face contorting in pain.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Johnny demanded as he moved to stand up.

"Ugh, I don't know. It fel-It felt like something burned me." Davey hissed as she kept her hand against her chest.

Now standing, Johnny carefully placed his hand on her arm, but she didn't jerk back or hiss in pain like she did before.

His touch was quite warm, but when he touched her earlier, Davey swore it was like someone had dropped a lit match on her skin.

"Here, let me see." He insisted.

Being careful and making sure his hands didn't accidentally graze against her breasts, since her arm was being cradled under them, Johnny looked over the area he touched.

Much to his shock, he found a bright red mark on her arm and some of her skin was charred.

"This doesn't look good. We should get a doctor to look at it." He said.

"How did this even happen?" Davey muttered.

"Hell if I know. Isn't there a beeper or something in here you use to call a doctor?" Johnny asked as he started searching the room.

While he was doing this and Davey stared after him, feeling confused by what had happened, she wasn't aware of the fact that the burn mark on her arm glowed silver and began to heal.

Veemon was the only one to notice this and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, wondering what was happening to the humans.

To be continued...


	6. Don't Panic

"Don't Panic"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

When the doctor had been called in to check on Johnny and Davey, the duo was stunned when they found the burn mark to be gone.

They both wondered if they had imagined it and set it aside while Johnny was being checked out by the doctor and Davey slipped out of the room, carrying Veemon with her.

Once Johnny had been cleared, he went off to check on his sister and Ben before he grabbed Davey, taking her with him to explore the resort and he grew excited when he saw the slopes outside.

The girl knew for a fact that he was going to be breaking the rules to go out snowboarding, it was quite obvious by the look in his eyes and the grin on his face.

Feeling her head pounding and almost having a fainting spell, Davey was helped into her room by Johnny who then hovered over her for the rest of the day, making sure she had enough food and water.

Although it was sweet and she really appreciated how he was taking care of her, she was getting a bit annoyed over how he was treating her the same way he used to when she was a child.

Finally having enough of being coddled, Davey sent Johnny off to flirt with the nurses and settled down into bed with Veemon, happy to get some sleep and tried to ignore the pounding feeling in her head.

Waking up the next morning, Davey was relieved to find the pain in her head was gone and she felt well rested.

Getting up out of bed, Davey grabbed a new change of clothing and went into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower to help wake herself up.

Stripping down and climbing into the shower, Davey turned on the warm water and moaned at the feeling of spray that covered her body, soaking through her hair.

Grabbing her body wash, Davey started scrubbing at herself and then she grabbed the shampoo, running it through her hair and starting up a lather.

She heard that lathering wasn't good for your hair, but how else was anyone supposed to clean their hair of the greasy build-up it developed over time?

Singing softly under her breath, Davey turned to keep her face away from the spray since she didn't want any of the shampoo to drip into her eyes.

It wasn't painful when soap or shampoo got in her eyes, but it was irritating.

As she rinsed out her hair, Davey noticed something off about her head.

Feeling around, trying to search for her ears, Davey felt panic settle in when she felt how large they now were and they seemed to be covered in hair.

Turning the water off, Davey quickly climbed out, not bothering to wrap a towel around her body, rushing over to the mirror, yelping as she almost slipped onto the wet floor.

Righting herself, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection, her eyes growing wide in horror at the sight.

Screaming was soon heard, waking Veemon up from his deep sleep and he fell out of the bed in shock.

Shaking his head and finding Davey to be missing, he concluded that the scream came from his partner and rushed off in the direction of the bathroom where he heard the screaming originate from.

Slamming the door open, Veemon stood there, staring at his partner who was looking at her reflection with shock in her eyes, hands reaching up to touch her head.

There, sitting high up on the sides of her head, were two cat ears (or she assumed they were cat ears, for all she knew they could be fox ears, wolf ears or even raccoon ears) that had silvery colored fur.

"Um, Davey, where did those come from?" Veemon asked as he walked into the bathroom.

His partner looked to be in a state of panic and being wet and naked made her appear even more vulnerable.

"I-I don't know... The cloud. I think the cloud did this. God, this is just great! How in the hell am I supposed to hide these?" Davey whined.

"They don't look bad, Davey. In fact, I think you look really cute with them." Veemon said.

That didn't do anything to calm Davey down as she tugged at her ears, still upset over the physical mutation she had gone through and wondered how this was possible.

Veemon grabbed a towel and helped Davey dry off before he helped his partner get dressed, finding her a hoodie that she could wear to hide her ears.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I could handle this when it was just metal claws, but now I have big furry animal ears, too? What am I supposed to do here?" Davey asked as she paced the room.

Unknown to her, the bed seemed to be vibrating in response to the girl's nerves and Veemon took notice of it, wondering exactly what the cloud had done to her.

"I think you should go see your uncle. Reed is a scientist and he may be able to find out what's happening to you and how to stop it or stop it from progressing even further." Veemon suggested.

Pausing in her pacing, Davey thought over what Veemon had said and knew that he was right.

Reed had been studying the storm for a while which meant he must have some way of figuring out how it was possible to mutate her DNA and how to return her to normal.

"Yeah, that could work. You stay here and I'll be back soon. And I'm serious, Veemon, I want you to stay here and don't get into any trouble." Davey said as she started walking out of the room.

"How could I get into trouble?" Veemon asked.

"A nurse or doctor sees you and then they freak out and call a scientist or the military to come get you and dissect you." Davey named her worst nightmare.

"Why do you always think something like that is going to happen?" Veemon raised an eye-ridge.

"Because humanity is filled with cruel, evil people and our history is proof of that." Davey stated.

Closing the door behind her, Davey then set off to search for her uncle, passing by nurses and doctors along the way.

Along the way, she saw the nurse who had been in her room the first morning she woke up and decided to ask her if she had seen her uncle.

"Hey, Charlotte." Davey called making the woman look over.

She smiled at the sight of the young woman, watching as she walked over to her.

"Davey, can I help you with something?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my uncle, Dr. Richards, have you seen him anywhere?" Davey asked the woman.

"Um, yeah, he went out to the balcony. I think Mr. Grimm went that way, too." Charlotte explained.

"Ben's awake? Oh, thank God. Do you know if Susan woke up yet?" Davey asked.

"Yeah, a little while ago. Not sure where she went though. Oh, by the way, thanks for the warning about Mr. Storm. You were definitely right about him." Charlotte said.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry if he went overboard or said anything that pissed you off. He doesn't know when to quit." Davey apologized on behalf of her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I had a big laugh at his lame pick-up lines." Charlotte smirked.

That made Davey laugh, finding it amusing that a girl was finally rejecting Johnny and wished she was there to see his face when it happened.

"Okay, anyway, I gotta get going. I'll see you around." Davey said with a small smile.

"Right, I got to get back to work. See ya." Charlotte nodded and walked off.

Making her way over to the balcony, Davey yelped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room, slamming the door closed behind them.

Preparing to punch whoever had grabbed her, Davey stopped when she looked up and found a grinning Johnny staring down at her.

"Johnny, what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Davey slapped his chest.

"Take it easy. What are you doing right now?" Johnny asked her.

"I was going to talk to Reed." Davey informed.

"Nope." Johnny said.

Scooping her up into his arms, Johnny swung them around and gently tossed her down on his bed, making her yelp in surprise as she bounced on the mattress.

"We are going out snowboarding." Johnny grinned.

He then pulled out a woman's snowsuit and a black snowboard, giving her an eager smile.

Hearing that exclamation, Davey took in the sight of what Johnny was wearing, black snow pants and a red sweater.

"I knew you were going to do this." Davey commented and sat up properly.

"Come on, please! I'm bored out of my mind here and I'm sick-a all these tests. And I know you are, too. Please come out with me, please." Johnny begged.

He then gave her the poppy dog eyes and started pouting at her, knowing she would easily fall for the expression.

"I don't know how to snowboard." Davey said.

"Then I'll teach you, just like how I taught you how to skateboard. Please come with me. It'll be no fun without you." Johnny begged.

He then jumped on the bed, hugging her into his chest and started tickling her making her squeal and try to wriggle out of his grip, hating how he always used this tactic on her.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll go, I'll go!" Davey panted.

"Yay!" Johnny cheered and jumped off of the bed.

Davey laughed at that and reached up to make sure her hood was still on.

"Here, get dressed. I have a helicopter that'll be here soon to pick us up and take us to the mountains." Johnny said.

He grabbed the women's snowsuit and threw it on the bed beside Davey before he continued getting dressed.

Knowing that she had no choice but to go or else Johnny would chase her all over the place until she agreed, Davey sat up and looked through the clothing that he had gotten her.

There was a pair of white snow pants, a light blue coat, a pink hat and gloves while a pair of white boots was in front of the bed.

Seeing Johnny had his back to her, Davey pulled down her hood and quickly placed the hat on her head.

"How did you manage to get a helicopter to take us out there?" Davey asked as she pulled on the snow pants.

"He works for Victor. Who, by the way, is still dating my sister." Johnny sang teasingly.

"The month isn't over yet. I still have full belief in the fact that they are gonna be over very soon." Davey said.

"Whatever you say." Johnny grinned.

Once both were finished getting dressed, they rushed out of the hospital before anyone could catch them, unaware of the security cameras malfunctioning when the cat eared girl walked by them.

They met up with the pilot and he led them over to the helicopter, flying them up to the mountains.

Staring out at the mountains and the white snow that sparkled in the sunlight, Davey smiled at the air and breathed in the crisp air, feeling happy to finally be out of the hospital.

She felt like she was coming down with cabin fever remaining in the building for almost a week.

"I think you should stay to the right. The left might give you trouble." Johnny shouted over the sound of the helicopter blades.

Turning to look at the pilot, Johnny then gave him instructions while Davey pulled her goggles over her eyes and adjusted her hat, making sure it wouldn't fly off.

"I think we should drop, like, ten more feet." He told the pilot who nodded and did as he was told.

"See you at the bottom!" Davey called over the wind.

Taking a deep breath and trying to swallow the excitement that swelled inside of her, Davey jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the slope, crying out gleefully as she rode down the mountain.

Staring down after her, Johnny admired the sense of adventure the girl had and smiled brightly at how much she was enjoying the day, even though she had been against the idea at first.

He knew he chose right when he asked her to come out with him and loved spending time around her.

Seeing the pilot giving him a look, Johnny turned to him and smirked.

"That's my future wife!" He joked.

The pilot laughed at that as Johnny pulled on his goggles and cried out as he jumped out of the helicopter, quickly racing down the mountain after the girl.

Soon, the two were snowboarding only five feet across from each other, both smiling as they raced down the slope, snow flying around them as they did so.

"I'm winning!" Davey teased as she started to pull ahead.

"All right, no more kid stuff. Watch this!" Johnny called.

Turning her head slightly to watch him, Davey saw Johnny flip through the air and easily land his board back on the ground, sliding down the mountain.

"You're such a show-off!" Davey laughed.

"And you're a quick learner. Let's see if you can learn how to do this." Johnny called as he performed another flip.

"I'd rather not break my neck, thanks!" Davey called after him.

Racing down the mountain, Davey then noticed a strange, yet familiar scent that filled the air.

Turning her head as she tried to locate the source of the scent, Davey's eyes grew wide in horror when she saw black smoke around Johnny while his neck had flames licking at it.

"Holy shit... Johnny, you're on fire!" Davey yelled.

"Thanks, you're pretty good, too!" He called over to her.

"No, you're literally on fire! Look at yourself!" Davey cried.

Confused by what the girl was talking about, Johnny glanced down at himself when he finally caught the scent of burning clothing.

His eyes grew wide in terror as he saw the smoke rising from his body and the flames that were now on his coat, burning through the material.

Panicking, Johnny tried to put out the flames by hitting his torso with his arms.

As they raced down, they didn't notice the warning sign that was placed on a tree, informing them of a cliff that was up ahead.

"Stop! Just-Just drop down and roll in the snow! Roll in the snow!" Davey yelled urgently.

"Yeah, I heard you the first... Oh fuck." Johnny's eyes grew wide.

Staring ahead, he saw the cliff and was unable to turn his board in time and wound up sailing down.

Spotting the cliff, Davey tried to turn and snowboard off in a different direction, but she tripped and fell down in the snow, grunting in pain.

As for Johnny, he wasn't able to stop in time and flew off the cliff, crying out as he did so and his voice echoed all around.

Spitting snow and hair out of her mouth, Davey unbuckled the snowboard from her feet and rushed over to the cliff, staring in horror at the sight of Johnny falling to his demise.

"JOHNNY!" She screamed.

Just then, Johnny's entire body erupted into flames and burnt through his clothing and board, and he sailed down towards a pile of snow, the fire melting the area around him.

Eyes wide in shock, Davey felt relieved that Johnny didn't die, but was worried over his body catching on fire.

It was obvious that his DNA had been mutated by the storm as well.

Grabbing her snowboard and strapping her feet back onto it, she rode down on a path on the mountain and found her way over to where Johnny had landed.

When she arrived at the area, she was stunned to find a naked Johnny standing in a pool of bubbling hot water, glancing around him in confusion.

Blue eyes then moved to stare at the girl and he tried to appear flirtatious, but his expression came off as more shocked as his mind tried to catch up with everything that had just happened to him.

"Care to join me?" He questioned.

In disbelief by what he said and also relieved that he was unharmed, Davey started laughing hysterically and fell to the ground.

"You caught on fire and almost fell to your death, but you're still able to flirt." She sobbed.

"Honestly, I don't know what else to do or say at the moment." Johnny started laughing as well, just as confused over the situation as she was.

Pulling her hat off her head, forgetting about her new appendages, Davey tried to regulate her breathing as she stopped laughing.

"Whoa! What the fu-"Johnny gasped.

He then pointed at the young woman, stunned by what he was seeing.

"What?" She asked as she wiped away the tears that leaked down her face from the stress of the situation.

"You have ears! You have cat ears! When the fuck did that happen?" Johnny yelled.

"Okay, calm down! Don't panic, okay? We'll go back to the resort and then we'll panic!" Davey whined as she took off her coat.

Handing her coat over to Johnny, she allowed him to wrap it around his waist and they were soon found by the pilot who gave them a lift back to the resort, giving the duo an accusing look every so often.

To be continued...


	7. It's in Their DNA

"It's in Their DNA"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Once they got back to the resort, Davey and Johnny rushed off to the man's room to get him a pair of pants to wear.

When they eventually found the others, they didn't want Susan and Ben to jump to conclusions when they saw Johnny wearing nothing but Davey's coat.

Also, she didn't want any of the elderly nurses to give them looks of disapproval even though they didn't do anything.

Shedding off the snow pants and boots while Johnny pulled on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless green shirt, Davey ran out of the room with the older male, racing down the halls as they tried to locate their friends.

Racing around the building, calling out for their friends, the duo eventually found Reed and Susan in the dining area, staring at each other in shock.

Thankfully they were the only two people in the room so no one would be staring at them in shock when Johnny and Davey launched into their tale of what happened.

"Uncle Reed/Sue!" They yelled running into the dining room.

Jumping in surprise at the voices of their younger family members, Susan and Reed turned to them in confusion, but their eyes then grew wide in shock.

"Davey, what are those things on your head?" Susan asked.

"They're my ears." Davey stated.

"She has cat ears! And I was on fire! Literally!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What?!" Reed and Susan exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"It was the stupid cloud! I woke up after the accident and had metal claws and then I just got these today." Davey explained.

"And-And then we went out snowboarding and there was smoke and my coat was on fire, then I flew off of a cliff and then my entire body was on freaking fire!" Johnny exclaimed.

A grin was forming on his face, showing that his shock over the situation was becoming excitement over the fact that he now had powers.

"You were on-You were on fire? How the hell did that happen?" Susan demanded as she stood up.

"It was the cloud! It screwed with our DNA, obviously!" Davey exclaimed.

Seeing his niece was becoming stressed with the situation, Reed stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Davey, calm down. Whatever is going on, we'll figure this out." Reed assured.

"This is actually kinda cool. Hey, did you two find out if you had any weird powers, too?" Johnny asked.

The questioned made Susan and Reed go pale as they shared a look which Davey had caught.

"You did. You two were affected, too. But...what about Ben?" Davey asked feeling worried.

Ben had been hit by the cloud head-on and it made her worry over what kind of side effects it would have on the man.

Realizing that something may be happening to Ben as well, the group quickly rushed off in the direction of the man's room.

While they were rushing off, Johnny was snapping his fingers, trying to see if he could somehow trigger his powers and see if he could get them to work.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA." Susan insisted as she walked alongside Reed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before we take that step." Reed said.

"I have frigging cat ears, Reed! If that isn't proof enough for you, then I don't know what is!" Davey ranted.

Just as she said this, Johnny yelped when he managed to ignite a flame between his thumb and middle finger when he snapped them together.

"Whoa! Guys. Look." He called.

Turning to face the man, everyone froze as he shuffled closer to the group, holding up a hand that had a flame hovering above his thumb, index and middle fingers.

The flame appeared to be quite close to his finger tips, but the heat wasn't affecting him and he wasn't being burned by it.

Reed, Susan and Davey all stared at the flame as Johnny snapped his fingers, putting it out and re-igniting it over and over again before he eventually grew bored of doing it.

Johnny then looked at everyone with a large, excited smile on his face.

"Now picture that, but everywhere!" He exclaimed.

His hands then moved over his torso, gesturing to it as he backed up a bit so he didn't accidentally hit someone with his wild moving arms.

"It was everywhere! What?!" Johnny exclaimed loudly.

Setting an 'I told you so' look on her face, Susan then turned her smug expression onto Reed while Davey simply raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed agreed.

Throwing his head back, Johnny cackled loudly in excitement before he then followed after the others as they continued on towards Ben's room.

"Cool!" Johnny crowed.

He was ignored as everyone speed walked down the hall, wanting to check on Ben quickly.

"We need to get to Ben and check on him now." Davey said as she speed walked down the hall.

"And you know what, guys? I think I was flying!" Johnny insisted.

While they were walking, Johnny was playing around with his powers, snapping his fingers over and over again to create the flames and stared at them in awe.

"Cut it out, Johnny." Susan scolded when she noticed what he was doing.

The last thing they needed was for him to accidentally set the building on fire and burn it down.

"Johnny." Susan warned.

He didn't seem to hear her or notice the warning tone in his sister's voice as he continued to play with the flame he had created.

"I said cut it out, Johnny." Susan growled.

"Still getting the hang of it." Johnny muttered to himself.

"Johnny." Susan warned once again.

They had finally reached Ben's room and Reed rushed up to the door, looking inside through the glass window on the door to see if his friend was inside while Davey stood behind him, her face creased in worry and her ears twitching every so often.

Having enough of her brother fooling around, Susan quickly whirled around on her heel and held a hand out towards her brother, getting Johnny's attention as he made the flame go out and looked at her.

"Stop." She told him firmly.

"All right." He muttered.

"All right?" She asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"God." Susan scoffed in anger.

"God." Johnny mocked.

"What's wrong with you?" Susan demanded.

"What?" Johnny shrugged.

"Would you two knock that off?" Davey snapped as she turned to glare at them.

Snapping out of her annoyance at her brother, Susan then looked over at Reed to see him trying to unlock the door to Ben's room.

"Sue, do you know the code?" Reed asked the blonde.

Susan then rushed over, punching in a code on the panel to try and unlock the door, but was failing and frowned in aggravation.

Pained groaning and a computer monitor beeping loudly could be heard on the other side of the door making everyone worry over Ben.

A sudden, loud roar of pain made everyone jump and rush up to the door, trying to peer into the room and found Ben tossing and turning on his bed.

"Hey, Ben, open up!" Reed called as he knocked loudly on the door.

"Ben!" Johnny yelled.

"You all right? Ben!" Reed cried.

"Is there any other way to get into that room?" Davey asked as she shared a worried look with Susan.

"I-I don't know." Susan said as she kept trying to punch in a new code.

Jumping back from the door in an annoyed way, Johnny then glanced down the hall to see if there were any doctors or janitors close by.

"Hey, does somebody have the keys to these doors? Anybody?!" He called down the hall.

Not able to find anyone, Johnny let out an angered breath before he turned his attention back onto the door and moved up beside Davey.

"Just break the glass. It can't be that thick." He insisted.

Gaining a thoughtful expression on his face, Reed then kneeled down and stuck his hand under the door.

This caught everyone's attention as they stared at Reed, watching as his fingers seemed to stretch like rubber.

Soon, his whole hand stretched out and slipped under the door, reaching up to the handle inside of Ben's bedroom.

Everyone remained silent, staring with wide eyes as they saw Reed's hand climb up the door and reach up to the lock, turning it and unlocking the door for them.

His hand then returned to its normal form and Reed stood up, staring down at it.

Finally, Johnny broke the silence.

"That's gross." He commented.

Davey scoffed in amusement while Reed gave him an annoyed look, but everyone jumped in shock when they heard the sound of something being destroyed.

Surging towards the door, everyone paused for a second as Reed opened the door and then they all ran into the room, looking around for the cause of the noise.

What they found was a destroyed bed and a large hole in the wall which looked like something or even someone had crashed through it to escape.

"Ben?" Reed asked as he looked around and found the older man was gone.

"Look! Look, look, look, look!" Johnny pointed at the hole.

Walking over to it, everyone stared down into the forest below to find an orange figure running through the area, quickly making an escape from the hospital.

"What is that thing?" Johnny asked.

"I-I think that's...Ben." Davey said with eyes wide in shock.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one who had developed a physical mutation because of the storm.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

Spinning around, everyone found Victor standing in the doorway as his eyes glanced around the room in confusion, but his face remained blank.

"What happened here?" Victor asked the group.

No one answered his question since they had no idea how to explain that they had developed powers from the cosmic cloud.

He may think they were insane, if he didn't develop any mutation from the storm like the rest of them had.

"Victor, are you feeling all right?" Susan asked as she stepped forward.

She was also taking in his form, searching for any abnormalities.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all." He waved off her worries.

"Ben did this. He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud." Reed explained.

This information caught Victor's attention and his head picked up.

His eyes then landed on Davey, taking in the sight of her silver furred ears that were twitching in aggravation from his presence.

Not liking the way Victor was staring at Davey; Johnny stepped close to the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.

"We all have, um, different symptoms." Susan swallowed.

"Symptoms?" Victor repeated.

"Victor, um, I should have-"Susan tried to apologize for not meeting with him for their date.

"Just find him." Victor ordered before he walked out of the room, not noticing Susan's upset expression.

Shaking off the way Victor had spoken to her; Susan turned her attention back on her brothers and friends, deciding to put her focus on Ben who was wandering around confused and scared from whatever had happened to him.

"Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked as he stared out into the forest.

Noticing something on the floor, Reed saw that it was a picture of Ben and his fiancée Debbie and he realized exactly where his friend was going.

"He's going home." Reed said.

That made the metal cat girl worry, wondering what kind of horrible things could happen to a newly mutated Ben while he was in Brooklyn.

The people on the entire island of Manhattan were quite rude and were crude with their language and actions, so the girl had a feeling that Ben was going to receive a less than stellar greeting when he returned home.

"Great. How are we supposed to get to Brooklyn?" Davey asked as she ran her fingers through her bangs.

"I'm not sure, but we better get ready to go." Reed said.

Agreeing, everyone took off back to their rooms to pack up their supplies while Reed tried to find them a ride to Brooklyn to find Ben.

Barging into her bedroom, Davey found Veemon sitting on her bed, eating a cake she knew he had stolen from the kitchen earlier.

"Vee, start packing. We need to get to Brooklyn." Davey told him.

"Why? What happened?" Veemon asked as he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Everyone else was affected by the storm and they have powers, too. Ben took off to go home and I'm worried he might get hurt along the way." Davey explained.

Eyes growing wide at this, Veemon hopped down from the bed and started helping the girl pack up her things.

To be continued...


	8. Brooklyn We Go Hard

"Brooklyn We Go Hard"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After she packed up her things, Davey rushed downstairs to meet up with her uncle and their friends, struggling to carry Veemon and her bags at the same time.

Noticing the issue, Veemon had maneuvered his body so he was clinging to Davey's shoulders, making it easier for her to carry her bags.

Finally, she arrived down at the front doors to the building and found Reed, Susan and Johnny already down there waiting on her.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you get us a ride yet?" Davey asked making everyone look back at her.

"Yes. One of Victor's chauffeurs will be taking us to Manhattan, but we'll need to take a cab the rest of the way into Brooklyn." Reed explained.

"But what are we going to do about Ben's fiancé?" Veemon asked.

Hearing the blue lizard, which they had assumed to be a stuffed animal, speak, the Storm siblings cried out in shock and jumped back, Susan's body turning invisible for a few seconds in her fright, then became visible again soon after.

"What the fuck is that thing and why is it talking?!" Johnny demanded.

"I can ask the same thing about you." Veemon huffed in annoyance; feeling insulted by the way the fire bender spoke about him.

Glaring at the lizard, Johnny opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Reed who reached out and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Calm down, there's no reason to panic. This is Veemon, he's Davey's friend and he's perfectly safe." Reed assured.

"Perfectly safe? Reed, exactly what is it? And why is it with Davey?" Susan demanded.

"Sue, don't be rude. Veemon is a boy and he's like a little brother to me." Davey told her.

At her words, Veemon smiled and nuzzled his face against hers, showing his affection for the young woman while Johnny stared at them, glaring at the sight.

He wasn't sure what the creature was, but he was certain that he didn't like it.

"Reed, explain now." Susan turned frosty eyes onto him and Johnny copied his sister.

Both siblings were glaring at Reed with their hands on their hips, shocking the man as he finally started to see a resemblance between the two.

This had to be one of the very few moments they had a united front and weren't arguing.

"I will, but on the way. It's imperative that we find Ben as soon as possible." Reed told them.

Huffing at that, the Storm siblings grabbed their bags and walked out of the building, being greeted by the chauffer who opened the trunk of the shiny black car.

Rolling her eyes at the way her friends were behaving, Davey walked out of the building, joining the siblings as Reed dialed Debbie's number, hoping to speak with her before Ben arrived and gave her a fright.

During the ride to Brooklyn, Davey explained everything she could about Digimon, the DigiDestineds and the Digital World, reminding Johnny and Sue of the times in the past when strange monsters appeared around the world and were seen on TV.

Most humans had forgotten about the time, most likely because Gennai and the rest of the guardians had erased any information and footage of the Digimon from the internet, TV stations and any other types of devices.

Arriving in Manhattan and the car parked in front of a cafe, the group climbed out of the vehicle, thanking the man inside before they started searching for a cab to take the rest of the way into Brooklyn.

"Now how are we supposed to get a cab? Especially in this place." Veemon spoke up.

"I don't know. Come on, let's get looking." Susan said as she picked up her bags.

Every time they tried to hail a cab, someone else would quickly open the door and claim it for themselves, causing quite a bit of cursing from some of the group members.

Spotting an empty cab pulling away, Davey quickly rushed over to it, hoping to get the driver to stop and give them a ride.

"Hey, wait, don't leave!" Davey called.

She instinctively held her hand out to try and get the cabbie's attention, but what happened next took her by surprise.

Instead of stopping or driving away, the cab was forcefully pulled back, the tires squealing and the cabbie exclaiming in shock and anger by what was happening.

Staring at her hand in shock, wondering if she had anything to do with the cab's strange movements, Davey shook her head and watched as Johnny happily climbed into the back of the car.

"Finally! It is impossible to get a damn ride in this city." Johnny complained.

Reed then spoke to the cab driver, telling him where they wanted to go as he climbed into the front seat while Susan, Davey and Veemon joined Johnny in the back.

Soon enough, the driver had taken off and was driving over to the Brooklyn Bridge, crossing over into the area where Ben lived and grew up.

Reed, who had been on his cell phone speaking with Ben's fiancée Debbie, sighed as he hung up with an upset expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Reed?" Veemon asked when he noticed the man's look.

"I just spoke with Debbie. She said he was there last night. Debbie's going to meet us." Reed explained.

"How did she sound? You know, when you asked her about Ben?" Davey questioned.

She had never met Debbie before, so Davey had no idea what the woman was like or if she would be able to accept Ben for the new changes that had happened to him.

"She sounded...scared. She, um, she also called him a monster." Reed stumbled over his words.

The interior of the car heated up as Johnny turned to glare outside of the window, unable to believe what he had heard the woman say about Ben.

He taunted Ben about the way he looked or anything else that would get on his nerves, but he was his former student and under classmen.

It was something he had been doing for years all in good fun, therefore Ben would expect it from him, but it would be devastating for the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with to reject him because he now looked different.

The thought of the woman doing this to Ben angered Johnny and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue the moment he met the woman and he would go off at her, possibly with Davey backing him up with her own acid laced words.

Susan was also upset by what she had heard; feeling horrible and wondered how Ben felt about the woman he loved rejecting him for the way he looked.

She just hoped Ben wouldn't do anything drastic after the changes that had happened in his life.

As for Davey, she felt nothing but rage for Debbie and hated that she was wishing terrible things upon the woman, but shook the anger she felt away and focused on wanting to find Ben as soon as possible and help him.

When the cab drove onto the bridge, the driver stopped the car, finding the road being blocked up by a traffic jam which made everyone stare in confusion at the sight.

"Was there an accident?" Davey asked.

"I don't know." Susan shook her head.

Many people had stepped out of their vehicles and were surging forward to learn what was wrong and there were police officers blocking them from going any further.

The group then climbed out of the cab, trying to peer around the sea of vehicles and bodies to spot the reason for the traffic jam.

"What do we do now?" Susan asked.

"We're not gonna get past these guys. But you could." Reed told her.

"What, how?" Johnny asked as he and Davey stood close by.

"Sue can turn invisible and sneak by, clearing a path for the rest of us." Reed explained.

"But-But I have no idea how to do that. The last time was just a fluke." Susan protested.

"It's the only chance we have. Just try it." Davey insisted.

"Focus." Reed told her.

Nodding, Susan closed her eyes and envisioned herself turning invisible, willing it to happen.

Watching intently, the group saw Susan's body disappear, but her clothing remained visible.

Other people around them noticed and were whispering to everyone else, getting their attention.

"Sue, your clothes. Lose them." Reed whispered.

"Oh, right." Susan said and started to take off her jacket.

"This is so wrong." Johnny muttered as he turned to look away.

He didn't want to see his older sister naked, even if she was invisible at the moment, he still knew that she was naked and it was disturbing to him.

Much to everyone's surprise, just as Susan had stripped down to her underwear, she began to reappear and people were whistling, making catcalls and snapping pictures with their phones.

"Oh, god!" Johnny complained and turned away once again.

Gasping when she realized that everyone could now see her, Susan covered herself with her arms and Davey shrugged off her coat, rushing forward to help the blonde hide her half naked body from everyone.

"Wow, you've been working out." Reed exclaimed as he admired his former girlfriend's body.

"Shut up!" Susan snapped at him.

Veemon pinched Reed's calf, giving the man a look of disapproval for the ogling he was doing.

As she helped Susan to cover her body, it was then that Davey remembered that she no longer had her hood on to cover her ears, which were now on display for everyone to see.

Glancing around her, Davey saw that the adults were all stunned by what they had seen, but the children were amazed that Susan could turn invisible and the berry haired female had cat ears.

"Any more great ideas? Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you?!" Susan yelled at Reed.

During her rant, her body began to turn invisible once again, hiding herself from everyone's gaze.

"Sue." Reed said as he gestured to her.

"What?!" She snapped.

Looking down at herself, Susan calmed down when she saw that she was hidden from view and no one could see her anymore.

"Oh. Humph." She then shrugged off her underwear making Johnny stare down at the ground, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna need therapy." He muttered.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Reed said as the invisible Susan took off, pushing her way through the crowd.

Bending down, Davey gathered up Susan's clothing and rushed over to Johnny's side, almost hiding herself against him as he wrapped an arm around her, leading her through the crowd while Veemon jumped up on his shoulders.

Pushing their way through the crowd, the group managed to follow the path Susan had created for them, easily walking through the blockade and were out of view of the police.

"Sue?" Davey called once they were out of the line of sight.

"Over here!" The woman called.

Ears twitching at the sound of the woman calling out to her, Davey followed the voice and walked behind an ambulance and held the pile of clothing out.

Feeling hands grabbing the clothing, Davey watched as an invisible form pulled the clothing on, quickly dressing herself as Susan soon became visible, an angered expression on her flushed face.

"I still can't believe you made me do that." Susan huffed as she pulled her hair out from her jacket.

"We got through, didn't we? Just find Ben." Reed said as he walked off while Susan gave him an angered look.

Spotting an abandoned taxi car, Susan climbed up onto the hood so she could have a better look around the area.

"Ben! Ben!" She called.

As she glanced around, she soon spotted a figure made out of orange stone and when the creature turned to face her, Susan recognized the blue eyes and the facial features.

Johnny, Reed and Davey all followed Susan's line of sight, staring in shock at the sight of Ben, surprised with the physical changes he had gone through.

"Mom! Mom?" A little girl called out.

The girl caught Johnny's attention and he found her standing in the middle of a few cars, looking confused and frightened since she couldn't find her mother.

Just then, there was a explosion, caused by a gas leak from one of the cars, and Johnny acted quickly, wrapping his arms around the girl and held her down, keeping her shielded with his body as he took the brunt of the explosion.

The flames hit his back, but they didn't harm him since his body had become resistant to fire.

Before the flames could reach the rest of the bridge, Susan gasped and held her hands up; accidentally creating a force field that contained the fire, causing her to gasp in shock.

A fire truck then swerved as it tried to stop from hitting the flames, making it crash into the side of the bridge, hanging half way off of it.

A fireman, who was on top of the truck, cried out as he clung to the ladder, hanging on tightly as he dangled over the water below him.

Pushing the force field, Susan managed to put out the flames and slouched forward, feeling drained from using that kind of power.

Taking the little girl over to the crowd of people, Johnny set her down.

"Stay here, okay?" He told her.

Seeing the truck was about to fall into the water with the people inside, Ben ran over and grabbed onto the fender, pulling at it, trying to bring it back onto the bridge.

The fireman then lost his grip on the ladder and fell, but Reed stretched his body out and grabbed the man, stopping him from falling.

Running over to where Ben was located, Davey stared down at her hand and wondered if she could get her power to work once again.

Holding both her hands out, she focused on making the truck move.

Feeling the metal straining as it responded to her, Davey watched as the truck seemed to be moving backwards, making Ben gasp as he let go, quickly moving out of the way as the metal bending cat moved her arms back, the vehicle following her movements.

Reed, Ben, Johnny, Susan and Veemon all watched in awe as Davey was able to control the large, heavy truck with her mind, making it move back until it was safely parked on the bridge.

Feeling her energy drain from moving the truck, Davey slumped forward, her head pounding in pain and her ears twitched when she heard Ben walking over to her.

"Davey?" He questioned.

"Hey, Ben." She greeted as she looked up at him with a tired grin.

He returned the grin, though he looked exhausted and upset by the situation they were both in since they both had physical mutations that developed from the storm.

Just then, the police pushed their way through the crowd, holding up their guns at the rock man and metal bending cat.

Enraged by this, Veemon was about to charge forward and start a fight to try and protect his partner, but was stopped by Johnny who grabbed the dragon before he attacked the police.

"Get down on the ground now." One of the officers ordered.

Ben stepped protectively in front of Davey, not about to let her get shot.

Before anything else could be said or done, the crowd started clapping, protesting the arrests of the super powered duo.

"No, don't, they're heroes!" A woman yelled.

Stunned by this, the police lowered their guns and the mutated group glanced around in confusion, not expecting this type of reaction from the public at all.

Johnny then rushed over to Davey, pulling the girl into a hug with Veemon, trying to comfort her from having guns pointed her way.

"You okay?" Johnny asked as he looked her over.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

Just then, Debbie, Ben's fiancée pushed her way to the front of the crowd, getting the rock man's attention.

She looked at him in fear and sadness, staring down at the engagement ring on her finger.

Ben tried to walk over to her, but stopped when he saw her flinch back and shake her head at him.

Much to his utter horror, Debbie took the ring off of her finger and placed it on the ground before she turned and ran off.

Reed, Johnny, Susan, Davey and Veemon all watched, feeling their hearts break along with Ben as he walked over to where the ring was and bent down, trying desperately to pick it up, only to fail because of his large fingers.

Walking over, Reed picked up the ring for Ben and placed it in his hand.

"I promise you, I will not rest until there is not a breath left in me, you're going to be Ben again." Reed promised him.

With that said, the group were ushered over to the medical tent to be looked over, but Davey had to run up and give Ben a hug, wanting to show him that there were still people who cared about him and didn't care about the way he looked.

If Debbie didn't accept Ben because of the changes he went through, then she didn't deserve him.

To be continued...


	9. The Fantastic 5

"The Lamest Super Hero Name Ever"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The paramedics all looked over the group of mutants, checking them over for any injuries, while also keeping them hidden from the press and the civilians who were all waiting to mob them.

A male doctor was using a stethoscope to listen to Davey's heart beat, checking to see if her breathing had regulated after the stress of using her powers to pull the fire truck onto the bridge had caused her to become short of breath.

Susan was having her blood pressure checked over and Reed was speaking with the paramedics, trying to show-off his more advanced knowledge of the medical field and annoying the doctors.

As for Ben, he was sitting on a bed by himself as he stared down at his engagement ring, his mind still stuck on the look of Debbie's face when she left him.

"I told you I felt fine." Susan said as she rolled down her sleeve and the medic put his equipment away.

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked as he stared at Ben.

That questioned snapped Ben out of his sulking and turned to look at Johnny, seeing the younger man observing the rock man, trying to find certain body parts that were missing.

Ben didn't have any visible ears on his head and now he only had eight fingers instead of ten.

"Ignore him." Veemon told Ben before he turned his attention back onto Davey as the medic finished checking her over, declaring her perfectly healthy.

Just then, the fire marshal walked into the tent, glancing over at the group of mutated people with a stressed expression on his face.

"There are some folks outside that want to talk to you." He informed.

"We're not going public. We're scientists, not celebrities." Reed said.

"You probably should've thought of that before you insisted that Sue turn invisible in public and then everyone else started using their powers to help people out, too." Veemon spoke up.

This earned him a look of annoyance from Reed and Davey slapped her hand over Veemon's mouth, signaling that he shouldn't speak.

"It's too late, son. Look." The marshal said as he walked over to a TV that had been set up inside the tent.

He turned it on and the news station was broadcasting what had just happened on the bridge, showing off each member of the mutated group.

The reporters were talking about the different types of powers the group had displayed and had even showed a close-up of Ben standing next to Davey as she pulled the fire truck back up onto the bridge with Reed on top of the vehicle.

Then, the screen displayed a picture of the group along with a name that the press had come up with for them.

"See that? That's what they're calling you, the Fantastic Five." The marshal showed them.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed.

"That is the lamest super hero name I have ever heard!" Davey scoffed.

"Why am I not included?" Veemon pouted.

"Be thankful. Who knows what kind of sucky team name they would've given us if they came up with one for six of us." Davey rolled her eyes.

"You mean like the Sensational Six?" Veemon suggested.

"We're not going by that." Davey said.

"How about the Sinister Six?" The dragon asked.

"That sounds like the name of a super villain group." Davey stated.

"Give me a break. I'm telling you the first things that are coming to my head. It's not easy coming up with team names, you know." Veemon huffed.

As the duo of Miracles was speaking, Johnny started to turn and walk off towards the crowd, but was stopped by his sister who caught him trying to sneak off.

"No, wait! Where are you going?" Susan demanded making her brother stop.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Johnny said.

"No!" Reed, Susan, Veemon and Davey all exclaimed as they jumped to their feet.

Rushing outside to speak with the press was not an intelligent idea considering how they had the ability to twist people's words and use them as weapons.

If Johnny went out there to speak with them, then bad things were sure to happen.

"We should think this through." Susan insisted.

"That's great, brainstorm." Johnny smirked before he turned on his heel and strutted off to the press.

"Son of a... J, wait up!" Davey yelled as she chased after him.

"Davia Katia!" Reed called as he chased after his niece.

"Jonathan Spencer!" Susan growled as she ran out.

"This is going to be interesting." Veemon commented as Ben stood up and started walking out of the tent after the rest of the group.

"Johnny, get back here!" Susan stage yelled as she watched her brother smile at the sight of the people in the crowd.

When Johnny was outside, he grinned and soaked up the attention of the crowd and the paparazzi that were all snapping pictures and shouting questions at him.

"Can you believe this?" Johnny smiled at the group as they joined him.

Eyes roaming over the crowd of people, Davey's ears bent and lowered on her head, trying to block out all of the screaming from the people.

Being stared at by so many screaming people was distressing her and making her nervous.

It may be her inner feline that wanted to run off and hide from the screaming people, but Davey didn't care, she just wanted to get away from the madness.

"Which one of you is the leader?" The marshal asked as he stepped up in front of them.

"That's a weird thing to ask." Davey muttered and she shared a look with Veemon.

Did the people honestly assume that all good Samaritans had team names and leaders?

The people of New York were simply ridiculous with their ways of thinking.

"That would be me." Johnny said as he puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his waist.

"No, seriously." The man scoffed in amusement.

That statement made Johnny pout while Davey giggled in amusement, earning her a mischievous look from the fire bender who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, using his other hand to play with her ears.

"Stop!" Davey giggled as she slapped his hand away.

While the two younger members were fooling around, Susan and Reed shared a look before the man was then pushed forward.

"Okay, son. You're on." The marshal said as he gestured to the news cameras.

Taking this as their chance to start recording, the camera people pointed their lens at Reed, waiting for him to start talking.

Nervously, Reed began talking, simply starting by telling them about the project.

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to an unidentified radioactive energy." Reed explained.

This news caused uproar of questions from the crowd and they started shooting them off left and right, making the groups' heads spin.

"What happened on the bridge?"

"Can you really control metal?"

"Is it true you can stretch?"

"Are those ears real?"

"Were you really on fire?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

Hearing the question that was directed towards him, Johnny jumped at answering them, happy to hear that people wanted to know about his new abilities.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually really difficult." Johnny said.

"Not that difficult." Veemon muttered with a smug expression.

Rolling her eyes at her partner, Davey then turned her attention onto Susan as the blonde called the attention of the press onto her before her brother said something that would make the crowd go wild.

"Actually, we don't know much of anything at this point. Not much more than you do." Susan informed.

"We all actually just discovered our powers yesterday, so we're still trying to figure everything out." Davey spoke up and the crowd looked her way making her ears lower at the attention.

The action caused some cat lovers in the crowd to coo over the adorable sight.

"We'll be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." Susan took over once again.

"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" A female reporter asked.

"No!" Johnny and Susan both said at once.

Sending her brother a warning look, Susan watched as Johnny took over speaking once again.

"No. Disease? If having special powers is a disease, then yeah, we have it bad." Johnny said looking as though the thought of them being diseased was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Excuse me, but that thing doesn't look so fantastic." A man pointed at Ben.

This statement angered Ben and Reed was quick to step up to his best friend's defense while Davey and Veemon sent the reporter a glare, unable to believe someone actually said that.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed told the reporter while Ben, Veemon and Davey looked like they wanted to slap the man who insulted the rock man.

"What he means is every team needs a mascot." Johnny interrupted gaining laughter from the crowd.

He then wrapped his arms around Ben and Reed's shoulders, grinning wide the entire time.

"A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five." He exclaimed making the crowd go a little wild.

Davey, Susan, Veemon, Reed and Ben all glared at Johnny, feeling like they should have kept him locked up so that he wouldn't become hypnotized by the cameras and press.

It was obvious the fire bender wanted to do and say whatever he could to get the press to laugh and like him, even if it meant he would be upsetting his friends.

Calling the attention back onto him, Reed addressed the crowd to calm them and end the conference before things got out of hand.

"Look, the five of us went up into space to find a way to understand DNA, cure diseases and save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our symptoms and it's our lives on the line. Thank you. No further questions." Reed dismissed.

With that done, the group went back into the tent with the police, speaking to them about getting a ride back to the Baxter Building.

To be continued...


	10. The Baxter Building

"The Baxter Building"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The police drove the five mutated people and Veemon to the Baxter Building, but they were all shocked to see that the press of people of New York had somehow learned where they were heading and were waiting outside for them.

Thankfully, no one was allowed inside the building unless they had a residency there.

"This is nuts." Davey groaned in disbelief.

"And I thought you always wanted to be famous." Veemon commented.

"Maybe as a soccer star or a chef, but not because of some freak accident in space that turned us into mutants." Davey interjected.

"Come on, stop freaking out. Just go out there and smile. They already love us." Johnny said as he put on his sunglasses

"J, the press is shallow and really fickle. They could love us today, but hate us tomorrow. As long as they've got something to report and write about, they'll use us however they want." Davey said.

"Your girlfriend's right, sir. You really need to be careful with what you say or do in front of the press. One wrong word and they'll eat you alive." The officer advised.

The trio in the back seat then turned to look up front at the middle aged police man who was pulled up to the front of the Baxter Building.

If anyone could understand how terrible the press was to people for their own personal gain, then it would be the police.

They worked hard to try and prevent crime, help find missing people and put away criminals, but the press always made it seem like the hard working men and women did nothing to help the city.

"See! The cop agrees with me. Whoa, never thought I'd say something like that." Davey frowned while Veemon snickered.

Rolling his eyes at this, Johnny then took off his seat belt and opened the cruiser's door, stepping out and smiling at the sight of the people screaming and cheering all around him.

Reed and Susan climbed out of the cruisers they were given a ride in and started making their way into the building, sending the cheering crowd small smiles along the way.

As for Ben, he had been given a ride inside of a police van and stepped out dressed in a trench coat and fedora, reminding Davey and Veemon of something they had seen in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series and the movie from the 1990's.

Opening the door, Davey thanked the cop for the ride and walked out into the cheering crowd, steeling her nerves as she walked down the path to the opening of the Baxter Building.

"Cat Lady! Cat Lady!" Someone called.

Recognizing it as a child's voice, Davey stopped walking and turned to look over at a woman and her two children who were waving her over.

Staring down at the little girl and boy, who looked to be six and seven, Davey was unable to ignore them and started walking over to them while Veemon watched his partner.

"Um, hi." Davey greeted as the children smiled shyly at the woman who kneeled down in front of them.

"Hi!" The little girl chirped.

"Are you really a super hero?" The little boy asked excitedly.

Unsure of how to answer that question, the metal bending cat glanced up at the children's mother who simply shrugged at her.

"Uh, I guess so." Davey said.

"That's so cool!" The boy exclaimed.

"Um, can-can I touch your ears?" The little girl asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. Just be careful." Davey said as she bent her head down.

Reaching out hesitantly, the girl touched the silver furred ears and squealed in glee when she felt them wiggle under her touch.

"They moved!" She giggled.

"Of course they moved. They're real after all." Davey smiled feeling a bit more at ease.

Posing and smiling for the flashing cameras, Johnny then turned around and stopped his act when he noticed Davey interacting with some of the children in the crowd.

The sight of the young woman smiling and laughing along with the kids made Johnny grin, happy to see that she had relaxed and was no longer being bothered by all of the eyes on her.

She also didn't seem to be nervous about the fact that people were taking pictures of her with the children.

Spotting Ben walking by stiffly, Johnny saddled up beside him with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, smile. They want to like you." Johnny advised before walking away.

Stopping in front of two young boys, Ben watched as they grew silent and everyone turned to watch, curious to see what would happen.

"Don't do drugs!" Ben advised, unsure of what else to say.

With that said, everyone started applauding and Ben walked over to where the rest of the team were and Davey scooped Veemon up into her arms, complaining about his weight gain.

As everyone stepped into the safety of the Baxter Building, they were met with the peaceful atmosphere and saw the doorman smiling at Reed and Davey in amusement.

"Is that all for you, Dr. Richards, Ms. Motomiya?" The doorman, Jimmy, asked.

"Sadly." Davey commented as she passed by the man.

Walking further into the lobby, the group was met by the mail man who was an older gentleman who always smiled as he made his deliveries.

"Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards. I've got the usual for you." The mail man, Willie, greeted.

He took out a handful of letters from his bag and handed them over to Reed who took them with a stressed glow in his eyes.

"Good to have you back, sir." Willie grinned brightly before he walked off.

"Bye, Willie!" Davey called as she waved at the man who nodded at her kindly.

Glancing down at the pile of letters he had been given, Reed stared with a depressed air around him when he saw they were notices of overdue payments and warnings of eviction.

Susan noticed what was written on the letters and Reed glanced over at the woman who was looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"We've had a tough year." Reed told her before walking over to the elevator.

"Yeah, like, nine straight." Ben scoffed.

Everyone then walked into the elevator, Davey pushing the button to take them up to the floor she lived on with her uncle.

As they waited for the car to move, everyone was surprised when they heard the sound of the cables straining, confusing the four males and two females as they glanced around.

"Either we're moving really fast or not at all." Johnny commented.

An alarm blared and the screen on the elevator car showed off the words "Exceed Maximum Weight", making everyone look over to Ben who seemed to grow upset over the situation.

"I'll take the stairs." Ben said as the doors opened and he stepped out.

The last thing everyone saw was Ben's upset face before the doors closed on him and the car finally started moving.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" Johnny asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Reed said.

"If it happened to him-"Susan trailed off as she glanced around the group.

"What? You mean, like, we won't be able to turn it off either? That would save time. Ha!" Johnny grinned.

"You don't really wanna walk around on fire for the rest of your life do you?" Susan frowned at him.

"Is that a trick question?" Johnny asked.

"Grow up." Susan huffed.

"Come on. Am I the only one who thinks this is cool?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah. It must be great that you can burn whoever you touch if you're not careful or possibly kill them." Veemon scoffed.

Those words then processed in the minds of Veemon, Davey and Johnny who thought back to what had happened the other day at the health resort.

When Johnny had first woken up and had playfully grabbed onto Davey's arm, she had cried out in pain and had a bright red burn mark on her skin that soon healed over.

Noticing the distressed look on Johnny's face, Susan seemed satisfied to see that her brother may actually understand the dire situation they could be in if they lost control of their powers.

Soon enough, the elevator arrived on the floor and the group all stepped out as Reed led the Storm siblings into his apartment.

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes and figure out how to reverse them." Reed said.

"Whoa!" Johnny exclaimed at the sight of the machinery in the apartment.

"Believe it or not, they actually live here." Susan told him.

"But I have to warn you, it's gonna be a little crowded in some areas." Reed called as he started turning the lights on.

Grinning at the looks on the Storm siblings' faces, Davey stood in front of them, capturing their attention.

"So, what do you guys think of this place?" The metal bending cat asked the fire bender and the invisible woman.

"I don't know. I think your uncle has been bringing his work home with him." Johnny commented making Reed chuckle.

"Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Reed told them.

"Busy guy." Johnny muttered to Susan who grinned as she felt the nostalgia of being in the Baxter Building.

Everyone then walked off, Reed showing Susan and Johnny to the spare rooms while Davey and Veemon went off to their bedroom.

As soon as they were alone, Davey pulled out her D-Terminal and winced at all of the messages that had been left for her by her friends.

Cody Hida was asking if she was all right after the accident up in space.

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya was asking the same thing as Cody, sounding very concerned.

Ken Ichijouji wanted to know if anyone was giving her a hard time after her mutation.

Takeru "TK" Takaishi wondered if she experienced any other side-effects from the storm and wanted to know if she was in any current pain.

Yolei Inoue was complaining about how lucky Davey was about getting to go up into space, but was also panicked over the storm that hit her and the other members of the crew, relieved that no one had been killed.

After answering all of her friends' messages and assuring them that she was fine, physically and emotionally, Davey grabbed a new change of clothing and made her way out to the shower before all of the hot water ran out.

Walking out into the hall, Davey heard voices and followed them over to where Reed and Victor were speaking.

Victor looked quite angered and resembled a cord that was tightly wound up and was about to snap.

"Abort? I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line. I will not let you make me look like a fool." Victor said as he stepped closer to Reed.

"Victor, if we can understand-"Reed was cutoff as Victor finally snapped.

"I don't want to understand it!" He shouted.

Oddly enough, the lights were flickering and the electricity seemed to hum through the walls.

"This isn't one of your science projects! I just want to fix this! Fast!" Victor yelled looking like he was close to becoming violent.

"Is there a problem here?" Ben asked as he walked over, being drawn in by the sound of shouting.

Glancing back over at the rock man, Victor tried to steady his anger.

He then took notice of Davey being in the hall with them, staring at the man with a warning look in her eyes.

For some strange reason, when he met the girl's eyes, seeing the silver circling her pupils, Victor felt his head throbbing in pain while his knuckles ached.

"No. No problem Ben. Just pay your damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure." Victor told Reed before he walked off to the elevator.

Uncertain of what had caused Victor to rush over to their home and start yelling at her uncle, Davey then walked off to where the bathroom was.

She was in the mood for taking a long hot shower and then taking a nap before dinner and all of the testing started.

To be continued...


	11. Testing Begins

"Testing Begins"

 **Sorry if the scientific terms I used doesn't sound right. I looked these subjects up, but I don't know if I wrote them down right. Please enjoy and review!**

As it turned out, Victor had also come over to the Baxter Building to fire Susan and break-up with her.

Davey had thought Susan would be the one to initiate the break-up, but still, she had been right because she knew their relationship was going to end very soon.

Johnny was displeased that he lost the bet, but instead of paying the $50 he owed Davey, he promised to buy her something he knew she would love, but Reed stepped in to make sure it wasn't a car or a motorcycle or anything that was too extravagant.

Susan and Reed were both going to be running tests on everyone, including themselves, and Davey offered to help in any way she could, wanting to watch the tests that were done on everyone.

Starting first were the tests on Ben since he had a full body mutation and had taken the full force of the storm.

They wanted to see if it had any different side effects on him than it did on everyone else.

The rock man was sitting on a table in the lab while Reed, Susan, Davey and Veemon stood around him.

Reed was setting up an X-Ray machine, moving it over to where Ben was sitting so he could study the man's organs to see if they had also been mutated along with his outer layer.

"If we're going to figure out the source of the mutation, we need to isolate your recombinant DNA so we can activate positional genomes." Reed explained.

"Huh?" Davey, Veemon and Ben all asked as they stared at the man in confusion.

"We have to do a physical in order to see what got zapped." Susan explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Ben asked.

"He did. He just said it in a way that makes us all feel stupid." Veemon said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Uncle Reed." Davey crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Glancing over to where his niece was standing, Reed shrugged at her, feeling slightly bad since he knew that the girl had struggled in school because of her Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.

She had quite a bit of people and teachers who all called her stupid because of her disability, but she had managed to learn how to control herself better over the years and had been able to graduate from high school and was now about to attend college.

Seeing the look her uncle was sending her way, Davey gave him a small smile and walked over to peer into the X-Ray to see what changes had gone on with Ben's internal organs.

"His internal organs are completely solid." Reed said as everyone stared at the organs which were made of stone, but were still functioning properly.

"How bad is it? You know, I used to smoke." Ben said.

"Uh, I have no idea what to say about this. What do we do now?" Davey asked.

"We test his reflexes. Can you go get the hammer?" Reed pointed over to the table where the medical gear was located.

As Davey went to grab the small hammer, Reed pushed the X-Ray machine off to the side, but kept it close by since he intended to use it again on the others.

Handing the hammer over to Susan, the metal bending cat stood back and watched as the blonde woman struck Ben's knee in multiple areas with it.

"You feel anything?" Susan asked.

"No." Ben shook his head.

"I think his skin is too tough to feel that small thing hitting him." Veemon spoke up.

"Then do we do? Get a real hammer and..." Davey trailed off when she saw her uncle holding up a hammer with a metal head.

"Okay." Reed said and Ben gulped in worry.

Swinging the hammer down, Reed hit his friend's knee and Ben kicked his leg out, accidentally kicking the chair in front of him and sending it crashing into a wall.

"Whoops." Ben said.

Next, testing was done on Johnny who stepped inside of a large metal chamber and was told to activate his powers so that they could be observed from a safe distance up on the balcony above.

Inside of the chamber, Johnny stared down at his hand as his eyes glowed orange.

Just then, his body completely ignited and he cried out as his clothing burned off and he was covered in flames.

"He seems to be heating up from his core." Reed commented.

"His vitals are completely normal." Susan stated.

"Don't stars heat up from their core, too?" Davey asked as her mind began racing.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Susan asked the girl as she kept a close look on her brother's health.

"I don't know, I-I just thought... Well, Ben is now a rock man, but since we were in space, what if he developed an outer and inner layer like-like a meteor or asteroid. And-And Johnny can heat up from his core like a star and the brightest star in space is the sun, which is covered in fire. I-Is it possible that we all got our powers based on something that has to do with space, since we were up there when we got mutated? I mean, you can basically bend light and light is something connected to space. And Uncle Reed, you stretch, which kind happens to stuff when they're sucked into black holes. I don't know what my powers have to do with space, but, I don't know. It's just something to consider." Davey explained.

That explanation made Reed and Susan turn to look over at the girl with their jaws dropped, wondering how they could have missed something like that.

"There are a few things wrong with what you said, but also quite a few things that make sense and require some further study." Reed said.

"Wait, so what I said was right?" Davey asked.

"I guess having Willis as a best friend helped with your increase in intellectual thinking." Veemon grinned.

Just then, the monitor started beeping, drawing everyone's attention as they turned to see that Johnny was increasing the heat from his body to a dangerous degree.

"It's hotter than I anticipated. Okay, Johnny, back it down." Reed told the male.

"I can go hotter!" Johnny called.

"Johnny, back it down!" Susan told him.

Instead of cooling down, Johnny's heat increased and his feet slowly started to lift off of the ground while the metal chamber started to melt.

Crying out from the burst of heat and the bright light that blinded them, the group covered their eyes as they yelled at Johnny to stop the use of his powers.

Unknown to everyone, Davey's body was glowing silver and her body was being cooled from the damaging heat of Johnny's flames.

Having enough of the heat and fearing the possibly destruction of his home, Reed slammed his hand down on a button, dousing Johnny with foam from the extinguishers that were built into the chamber.

Laughter was heard from inside of the chamber while Susan, Reed, Davey and Veemon all shook off the shock from the fact that the building had almost caught on fire.

"Buzz-kill! You guys are cramping my style." Johnny yelled up at them as he poked his head out of the melted chamber, revealing his foam covered form.

Davey would have laughed if she wasn't overwhelmed by the fact that the building had almost been destroyed by Johnny because he decided to show off.

"Johnny, you were at 4000 Kelvin. Any hotter and you would be approaching supernova." Susan told him.

"Sweet!" Johnny grinned.

"No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun." Susan frowned.

"Not only could you kill yourself, but set fire to the Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it." Reed told him.

"Got it. Supernova, bad." Johnny gave a thumbs down.

Afterwards, it was Davey's turn to be studied.

Sitting on a chair, Davey watched as Reed took out a needle to draw some blood.

"Why are you taking blood from me? You didn't have to with the others." She said.

"Because Ben's skin is too thick for needles and I was worried Johnny would melt the needle. Also, with a blood sample, we can find out why you have cat ears. I don't think this is something that could have happened from the storm." Reed explained.

That statement made Davey narrow her eyes in confusion.

If she didn't get the cat mutation from the storm, then where else could it have come from?

Sticking the needle into her arm, Reed then drew blood and then pulled it out gently.

As he was about to place a band-aid over the wound, everyone was stunned when the tiny hole glowed silver and the skin sealed closed.

"What on Earth?" Susan muttered.

Gently taking the girl's arm in her hands, Susan looked it over, stunned with what she had seen.

"Fascinating." Reed said.

"That happened at the hospital, too." Veemon spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked the dragon.

"Back at the hospital, Johnny grabbed Davey's arm and he accidentally burned her. When no one was looking, it glowed and healed up before the doctor came in to check it out." Veemon explained.

"Johnny did what?" Susan exclaimed in shock.

"It was an accident. I don't think they realized it was him until after his powers manifested." Veemon told the woman.

Staring down at her arm and glancing down at her claws, Davey started thinking and wondered if she really could heal at an accelerated pace.

Placing her right hand over her left arm, Davey then curled her hand into a paw like shape and then scratched her nails against her skin, making herself hiss in pain as she cut herself.

"Davey, what the hell?!" Susan yelled when she saw the five bloody claw marks on the girl's arm.

"Why did you do that?" Reed demanded as he took her arm to observe the wounds.

Before anyone could do anything to stop the bleeding, the marks glowed silver once again and they healed over, leaving flawless skin behind.

"This isn't normal. Cat ears and an enhanced healing factor shouldn't be a part of metal bending. So, what the hell is going on with me?" Davey demanded.

"I-I'm not sure. Perhaps... Maybe it's a possibility that you gained two different mutations instead of one like the rest of us." Reed theorized.

"Great. So, out of everyone here, I'm the biggest freak. Nice to know." Davey huffed.

"Davey, you're not a freak. We're going to figure this all out, don't worry. Now, come on, let's get back to the tests." Susan said as she comforted the younger woman.

Pulling the X-Ray machine into place, Reed set it up so that he could observe Davey and see how her body reacted to the use of her powers.

"All right. Let's see if you can get your powers to activate. You see the pen over there? It's a metal one. Try and get it to move." Reed told her.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her uncle for asking her to do something so trivial, Davey held out her hand and willed the pen to levitate over to her.

As the pen floated into the air, Reed took notice of the strange waves he saw radiating from around his niece's body.

Grabbing the pen once it was close enough, Davey then looked over at Reed, Susan and Veemon who were staring at the X-Ray with interest.

"Well? What is it? And please don't go off into some scientific spiel that'll make my head hurt. Just say it in the most simplified way you possibly can." Davey requested.

"Okay. Um, to simplify it, as you asked, your body is acting like a giant magnet. When you make metal objects move towards you, like the pen and the fire truck, your body emits the same wavelengths a magnet would to push and pull objects. You can attract the metal objects, but perhaps you can also repel them. Okay, you see that chair? Make it move away from you." Reed instructed.

Turning her attention onto the metal folding chair that was in front of her, Davey narrowed her eyes at the object and willed it to move backwards, away from her.

The chair legs screeched against the floor as it pushed a few feet backwards, making the girl's ears lower against her head for protection against the sound.

"So, Davey has the ability to produce magnetic fields around herself." Susan concluded.

"It looks like it. I believe this is something that may have happened to her when the storm hit us and fused her metal jewelry with her cells. Because she now has metal in her cells, she is able to act like a magnet and can bend other forms of it to her will. It would also explain why she has metal claws. I'm curious to see exactly what she can accomplish with these magnetic fields she can produce." Reed said.

The scientist looked to be in awe over the new development, amazed with the possibilities of his niece's new powers.

Rolling her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, Susan then turned her attention back onto Davey who was tapping her metallic nails against the table she was sitting on.

"Davey, did you notice anything else about your abilities?" Susan asked.

"Well, whenever I walked by TVs, they seemed to get all fuzzy. Like, they lost the connection to the channel they were on." The raspberry haired woman explained.

"Hmm. It's possible that the magnetic field you produce naturally may have disrupted the television. After all, the appliances we use for everyday use can produce electromagnetic fields." Reed said.

"Wait. Are you saying that my magnetism powers may have an effect on appliances? Like, I can make TVs blow up or something?" Davey asked.

"Possibly, but I ask you to please not do that. It could be very dangerous if you try it." Reed advised.

After learning more about her power over magnetism, Davey left the lab and felt slightly worried that she would accidentally cause the appliances in the building to blow up.

Grabbing her laptop, she then contacted one of her DigiDestined friends who lived in New York, feeling like he may be the only one she could talk to about this.

"And that's it. Now, I feel like I'm a ticking time bomb." Davey revealed.

Staring up at her from the laptop screen was a blond haired male with sky blue eyes and fair skin.

"You shouldn't feel that way. Although, I think you being able to produce magnetic fields and control metal makes sense. After all, you have more Armor Digi-Eggs than everyone else does. Anyway, I don't think you should worry so much over this. Whatever is happening to your body, you can deal with it." Willis Stuart, the DigiDestined of Destiny, said.

Willis seemed like the best person to speak to about the current situation since he was the only one who listened to her when she spoke and took time out of his day to talk to her when she needed someone.

Ken may be her DNA partner, but Willis was her real best friend who never judged her and always believed in her.

"I don't know. This entire thing is freaking me out. And it's not helping me calm down since I'm pretty sure I'm making my bed levitate." Davey ran her fingers through her hair.

"What makes you think that?" Willis asked in confusion.

"My head's too close to the ceiling." Davey stated.

Looking up, Willis noticed that the tips of Davey's silver furred ears, which he adored the second he saw them on the news, were brushing against the white ceiling of her room.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I'm starting to think your powers might also be connected to your emotions. Take some deep breaths and focus on the bed lowering to the floor." Willis advised.

Doing as she was told, Davey closed her eyes and started taking in some deep breaths, rubbing her neck and shoulders, trying to ease away her tension.

Feeling the bed gently touch the floor, Davey opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she found she was back on the floor.

"Thanks, Sweetness." Davey smiled at him.

Willis grinned, feeling smug over the nickname he had been given a few years ago.

People may not realize it, but Davey had a habit of giving others nicknames as a sign of affection.

Blondie didn't count as a sign of affection since it was usually used for blond people who got on her nerves such as TK and his older brother Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

When Davey had one day stopped calling Willis by the name Blondie and had switched it into Sweetness, he had known that their friendship was now stronger than it had originally had been and she obviously cared for him more than the rest of the DigiDestineds since they hadn't been given nicknames like him.

It was something he liked to rub in to the other male DigiDestineds, namely Ken and TK, on occasion about.

"Happy to help, kitten." Willis winked.

Ears twitching at the new nickname, Davey couldn't help but smile at him.

"Any more advise you have for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. Stop letting this bother you. Have dinner, down some chamomile tea and then sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Willis told her.

"Okay. Thanks, Sweetness. Talk to you later. Say hi to the twins for me." She said referring to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"I will. Night, kitten." Willis smiled.

Smiling and feeling happier than she had been, Davey closed her laptop and leaned back on her bed, breathing in the comforting scent of orchid and vanilla that clung to her pillows.

Jumping up onto the bed, Veemon moved so that he was now lying down on top of Davey, staring down at her with his concerned scarlet eyes.

"So, are you feeling better now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Come on; let's go find something to make for dinner." Davey said as she stood up, scooping Veemon into her arms.

To be continued...


	12. Role Model

"Role Model"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Davey woke up and took a long, soothing bath before she got dressed into a black tube top and jeans before she went off into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Taking out the ingredients that she needed, she started making pancakes, stirring the contents into the bowel and poured the batter into the skillet.

Veemon was sitting at the table, cutting up fruit and placing them in a dish to eat with the pancakes his partner was making.

Searching for the spatula, Davey then reached out to wrap her hand around it, but decided to test out her powers a bit more.

Focusing on it, she willed the spatula to hover over to where the skillet was and made it move the way she wanted, sliding under the pancake and flipping it onto the uncooked side.

"That was cool!" Veemon grinned at the sight.

"Y'Know, now that I think about it, I deal with a lot of metal things in the kitchen. Spatulas, skillets, cookie trays and all that stuff. Maybe my powers can help me with my cooking." Davey mused.

"Sounds like an interesting idea." Veemon said.

Grinning at this, the metal cat went back to work, using her powers to flip the pancakes and pour the batter into the skillet.

Ben walked into the kitchen to see the metal cooking utensils moving around and he turned his attention onto Davey, seeing her grinning as she manipulated her powers with ease.

"This reminds me of somethin' I saw in Fantasia." Ben commented.

Turning to look over at the rock man, Davey gave him a grin of greeting before she put her attention back onto the utensils she was levitating, willing it all to lower onto the counter.

"Yeah, I guess it does look like that scene where Mickey was making the brooms and stuff fly around. I just wanted to test out my powers a bit more and see what I could do with them." Davey explained.

"Mostly, they can help with cooking. And stopping fire trucks from driving off of bridges." Veemon said.

Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, Davey then placed a few pancakes on it before she handed it over to Ben.

"Here you go. Better eat before everyone else shows up." She told him.

"Thanks, sweetie." Ben smiled down at her.

Walking over to the table, Ben carefully sat down on a chair, hoping his weight wouldn't make it collapse from under him.

Soon enough, Susan walked into the kitchen along with Reed and Johnny soon came after, yawning and stretching his arms out.

"Somebody lead me to the coffee." Johnny said.

"Sorry, I don't drink coffee. I'm more of a tea person." Davey shrugged.

"That's lame." Johnny commented.

"Breakfast looks great. Thanks, Davey." Susan smiled at the younger woman.

"No problem." Davey shrugged as she fixed herself a cup of tea to drink with her food.

Reed sat down at the table with a plate filled with food, a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a pamphlet of notes he had taken on the tests he did on everyone.

As he sat down, Johnny looked over the table, still trying to process the fact that he was eating with a blue dragon, a rock man and a metal bending cat woman.

"So, anyone got any plans for today?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, I was going to go over the notes I took on the tests. I want to study them thoroughly to determine the types of powers we have and if they'll evolve into anything further." Reed explained.

"Well, I was planning on going to the grocery store today. We don't have a lot in the kitchen and I want to stock up." Susan said as she sipped her coffee.

"That's boring. Davey Cat, what are we going to do today?" Johnny asked as he turned to look at the girl.

"Well, the Baxter building has an indoor pool. I was planning on going down there." Davey said.

"As long as we don't get mobbed by the other residents." Veemon smirked.

If Davey had a tail, she probably would have used it to smack Veemon over the head.

"Sounds good to me." Johnny grinned.

"Just don't do anything to cause trouble." Susan told them.

"Sue, we're adults now. We're not going to get into trouble everywhere we go." Davey rolled her eyes.

"You're not the one I'm worrying about." Susan informed.

"Hey!" Johnny exclaimed at the insult from his sister.

After breakfast, everyone went off to do their own thing, Ben deciding to stay in the living room to watch TV since he didn't feel comfortable going out with the way he looked.

Finding her bathing suit, Davey changed into a white two piece while Johnny found a pair of red swimming trunks to wear.

When Davey met Johnny at the elevator, his eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of her.

Her curves were on full display when he saw her in the bikini and the white material made her tanned skin stand out more.

He had to use all mental will power to keep from staring at her breasts, reminding himself that the girl was only eighteen and it would be inappropriate for him to have those kinds of thoughts about a girl who was younger than he was, especially since it was his little partner in crime.

"So, you ready to go or what?" Davey asked as she held two towels in her arms.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." Johnny grinned.

He needed to jump in the pool and cool off quickly.

As his eyes glanced down the girl's body, Johnny frowned when he noticed something.

"When did you get tattoos? I thought you were freaked by needles?" Johnny asked.

Blinking at that, Davey then glanced down at her ribs which had a black tattoo on each one.

On her left rib was a sun with eight points, resembling the Crest of Courage.

On her right rib was a crescent moon that had three tiny stars beside it.

Between the girl's breasts was a Celtic knot, something to show off Davey's heritage of being part Irish from her father's side of the family.

"I got drunk with my sister and she let me get these done." Davey said with an embarrassed look on her face.

When she woke up the next morning to find herself with the tattoos, she demanded to know why Jun had let her get them done.

Jun had shrugged and said it was a reminder of their first time drinking together and assured her the tattoos were better than the ones most people got while they were drunk.

"No way. Are you serious? I would kill to see you drunk. I bet you'd be adorable." Johnny chuckled.

"I don't understand how a drunk person can be adorable." Davey frowned in confusion about that.

"You'd be surprised." Johnny smirked.

"Anyway, let's just get down to the pool before it fills up with old people and their grandkids." Davey said as she nudged Johnny.

"Okay, okay, bossy. I'm going." Johnny chuckled as they stepped inside the elevator.

Down at the pool, Johnny spent most of the time glaring at the teenage boys and younger men who kept checking out Davey, feeling a great desire to cover her up and keep her protected from the perverted eyes of the males around her.

When some of the boys started taking pictures of the girl, Johnny felt like he was going to burn down the room in anger, but he was unaware of the fact that Davey sent out a magnetic wave to the cell phones to erase the pictures the people took.

Later on, the duo returned to their floor and Davey took a quick shower to get rid of the scent of chlorine from the pool and changed into her clothing from earlier.

When she checked her laptop for any messages, she found that her Facebook account was filled with plenty of new people who wanted to friend her, most of them being children.

Unable to deny the children, Davey friended them and started answering some of the questions they asked about her.

Some children had even posted pictures of themselves with their pet cats which made her smile at the sight, especially at one picture of a little boy whose family had quite a few black cats that all looked well taken care of and loved.

She liked the fact that the children were all in awe of her and were happy at being able to meet a hero who could help them.

After speaking with the children, Davey got a video chat request from Willis and answered it to speak with him.

"Hey, Sweetness." Davey greeted.

"Hey, kitten. You seem to be in a better mood today." Willis commented.

"Yeah, I am. Turns out a lot of kids are pretty interested in me. It's kinda sweet." Davey smiled.

Willis smiled at that, knowing all about how the children love Davey and the amazing powers she had.

There were also many children who had pet cats who were fascinated by the metal bending cat woman.

"You're not going to believe it, but plenty of people have been adopting cats from shelters all over Manhattan. Also, pre-teen and teenage girls have been buying metallic colored nail polish." Willis informed.

"Wait, do you think this has something to do with me?" Davey asked.

"Completely. I think you should feel proud of yourself. A lot of stray cats are being adopted by people and going to good homes because of you." Willis said.

"Okay, hold on. You're telling me, that people are adopting stray cats, all because of me? Because I'm now a cat woman?" Davey asked feeling skeptical over this news.

"Be happy. All of the children out there look up to you and the young girls want to be like you. Also, if people found out that you have ADHD and are bisexual, then you'll have a whole horde of even more supporters who look up to you. You're the role model of the Fantastic Five. And the only one who's a real hero since you've saved the world already." Willis explained.

Groaning in disbelief over this news, Davey leaned back and fell on her bed, feeling tense from what she had learned.

Never would she have thought she would one day become a role model.

"Davey, you okay?" Willis asked as he tried to see the girl better.

"Not sure. Ask me later." Davey muttered as she pulled herself back up into a sitting position.

"Don't get so worked up over this stuff. After a while, all of this will die down. Just let it ride out and as long as you or the others don't do anything to capture the attention of the press, then everything will be fine." Willis assured.

Groaning in despair, Davey fell back onto her bed, knowing that Johnny would do something to cause trouble and capture the attention of the press with his show boating.

"What? What now?" Willis asked feeling confused by the girl's behavior.

"Willis, don't you remember anything I've told you about Johnny?" Davey asked.

Thinking back to the information the girl had told him about the youngest Storm sibling; Willis winced as she realized that the womanizing, extreme sports fan would do everything he could to bring attention to himself.

After watching the news report, the DigiDestined of Destiny had also seen the way how Johnny tried to joke around with the press and grinned at them all, winking at the pretty girls and trying to capture everyone's attention and keep all eyes on him.

He had even humiliated his own friend in public just to make everyone laugh.

"You better chain that guy up." Willis stated.

"I doubt I'm the only one thinking about doing that. Anyway, I better go see what everyone's having for lunch. I'll talk to you later, Willis." Davey said.

"See ya." Willis grinned.

Turning off the laptop, Davey then walked out of her bedroom and was stunned when she saw Reed rushing out of his lab, wearing his blue suit from the launch.

"Oh, good, there you are. I need everyone to gather in the living room after they get changed into their uniforms." Reed said.

"Um, why do we have to put these stupid things on? Also, how in the hell do you have these things?" Davey asked as Reed handed her the uniform.

She would have thought Victor had kept them since they belonged to him and he had created them.

"Never mind that. Just put it on and get into the living room." Reed said looking excited.

Groaning in aggravation, Davey went back into her room to change into her uniform and huffed in annoyance as she pulled the zipper of the outfit up.

If given the chance, she was going to burn the damned outfit so she would never have to wear it again.

Walking out into the living room, Davey found Johnny and Sue dressed in their own uniforms while Ben was sitting on the couch, sipping water out of a metal cup.

"So, exactly what did you want to tell everyone?" Veemon asked as he jumped up onto the couch.

"After doing some research, I learned that our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us, so they can transform like us. Becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame." Reed explained.

"You guys look like an 80's rock band." Ben joked.

"You know, Ben, this material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit." Sue commented as she held his uniform.

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Ben said.

"Now you know how I feel." Davey grumbled.

"I love these costumes!" Johnny grinned wide.

His hands were running down his chest, admiring the way it fitted his body and made himself look more fit than he already was.

"They're missing something, though. Needs, like, spice." Johnny commented.

"They're not costumes." Reed told Johnny as the young man started pulling a few mock karate moves.

"You can't use your powers in public, Johnny." Susan told him.

"You guys are worst than NASA." Johnny said before he then walked off.

"You could hurt somebody!" Susan called after him in frustration.

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt." Ben chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"Please! Who do you think we are, the Justice League?" Davey scoffed before she walked off to change out of the uniform.

To be continued...


	13. Learning to Live Together

"Learning to Live Together"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Susan had gone out for a walk around town, only to get mobbed by the people of the city who recognized her and called her the Invisible Woman.

She had to strip down and turn invisible once again, much to her utter annoyance.

Thankfully, Davey had been on her way back to the apartment from the pool and had covered the woman with a towel while they walked through the lobby.

Everyone was soon gathered in the kitchen, except for Johnny, and Susan told everyone what had happened earlier.

Ben had grabbed a bag of oranges and was squeezing them with his own hands, creating his own freshly made orange juice.

"This is serious. We can't even go out anymore." Susan complained about the people who chased after her.

Just then, Johnny had finally arrived and grabbed Ben's bowl of orange juice, making the rock man glare at him.

"All right, I'm here. Let's make this quick. I got a lot of places to go today." Johnny announced.

Stopping by the sink, Johnny then gave a sarcastic laugh as he grabbed himself a glass to fill with the juice.

"Oh, wait. I don't go anywhere." He snarked.

"Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future." Reed told him.

"I know, I know, Reed, but when you said that last time, my brain hurt a week." Johnny commented.

"Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public." Susan told him.

"You've been saying that for years." Johnny rolled his eyes.

Shaking her head at the fire bender, Davey sat down at the table with a bowel filled with cut up fruit and a glass of water.

Veemon was on her right, dipping the pieces of fruit into the chocolate spread.

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Reed said as he looked over his notes.

"I know, I know! I am so close to flying, guys, I can taste it." Johnny exclaimed.

He had been wiping his hands with a napkin and tossed it down onto the counter, turning away from it, not noticing that he had set it on fire.

"You can't fly." Susan scoffed.

"Yet." Johnny said.

"Are you going to put that out?" Veemon asked as he pointed at the burning napkin.

Turning around to see what Veemon was talking about, Johnny's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Jesus!" He muttered and started patting the flames, trying to put them out.

"What's going on? How are you gonna cure us?" Ben asked.

"And can you possibly do it before I grow out a tail?" Davey asked as she ate a piece of cantaloupe.

Smiling, Reed held up the image of a machine, looking a bit proud and excited at the idea of being able to build it.

"I'm gonna build a machine to re-create the storm. The cosmic rays will travel from the generator to this chamber." Reed explained.

"What, no pop-ups?" Johnny joked.

That earned him a look from Susan while Davey and Veemon stared at the design of the machine.

"If I can reverse the wave signal-"Reed said.

"It'll turn us back to normal." Ben cut him off.

Humming at this idea, Ben then took a bite from his food, curious when he heard a crunching sound and felt something that didn't taste like fruit rolling around in his mouth.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you could re-create the storm this entire time? We didn't have to go up into space and get nuked?" Davey demanded looking angered.

"No, I couldn't re-create the storm before. The reason why I can now is because all of us, including our suits, have bits of the cosmic radiation stuck to us. After the testing I did with everyone, I was able to collect the samples of the storm I got from everyone and I'm going to try and re-create the storm with those samples." Reed explained.

Looking unsatisfied by the answer, Davey took a sip of her water, displeased with the information and still frustrated over everything.

"But what are the risks?" Susan asked as she looked over the designs.

"Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially. Or perhaps even kill us." Reed said.

"Oh, is that all?" Veemon scoffed.

"Now, dying—that's bad, right? I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys." Johnny said as he grabbed the chair beside Davey and turned it around before he sat on it.

"So, how long 'til this contraption's up and running?" Ben asked.

"Hard to say." Reed looked down, avoiding Ben's eyes.

"How long, Reed?" Ben demanded.

"I don't know." Reed confessed.

"You don't know?!" Ben yelled.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice echoing around the room and watched as Ben and Reed both stood up.

"Hey, no fighting in the kitchen!" Davey yelled.

"You don't want this to get worse." Reed tried to placate his friend.

"Worse than that?" Johnny pointed at Ben.

Sharing at look, Davey and Veemon both elbowed Johnny sharply in his sides, making the fire bender cry out in pain.

"I thought you said no fighting." He glared.

"No being a smart mouthed dick either." Davey scolded making him pout.

"Guys, look, we're going to be stuck here for a while. So let's just try and get along." Susan said.

Everyone glanced around the table at each other, knowing that getting along was going to be difficult considering most of the adults in the room didn't like each other very much.

"This is gonna be one hell of a trip." Veemon muttered.

Weeks had gone by since the Storm siblings and Ben had moved into the Baxter building and things weren't getting any easier.

Johnny constantly played childish pranks on Ben out of boredom.

Reed had walked in on Susan in the shower.

Ben accidentally broke things when he tried to pick them up or sit down on them.

There were quite a few times people tripped over Reed's limbs that were stretched out all over the place.

Johnny had a few moments where he still burned his clothing and had to order news shirts and pants on line since he couldn't leave the building.

As for Davey, she had been learning how to control her powers better and had used the Digi Port to go into the Digital World to get away from the insanity of the adults she was living with.

She even used the Digi Port to visit Willis so Veemon could play with Terriermon and Lopmon.

Taking her uniform with her, Davey asked Willis' mother Sara if she could fix her uniform so it wasn't so tight around her chest area.

Cutting the uniform in half, Sara had turned the top half into a jacket that Davey could wear over a tank top while the bottom half was turned into pants.

Satisfied with the changes to the uniform, Davey took it back to her room and hung it up in her closet, but she was curious about who had stenciled the metallic number 5 onto the chest of the uniform.

Returning through the Digi Gate, the metal bending cat walked out into the living room to find Johnny sitting on the couch with a pen and pad of paper in his hands.

"J, what are you doing?" She asked him.

She highly doubted he was doing work, but there was a possibility of him doodling out of boredom.

Looking up at the girl, Johnny watched as the girl moved around the couch to sit down beside him.

"I'm trying to come up with names for all of us." He said.

"Huh?" Davey questioned.

"Well, you know how super heroes all have those code names or whatever? I'm trying to come up with names for all of us to use, now." Johnny informed with an excited grin on his face.

"But Super-Man and Wonder Woman and all of those other heroes had those names to protect their secret identities. The entire world knows who we are and what we can do. There doesn't seem to be much point in choosing super names for us." Davey pointed out.

Frowning in thought, Davey then stared at Johnny as he looked over the list of names that he had already written down.

"You're very bored right now, aren't you?" She asked.

"This is the only thing I have to take up my time." Johnny said with a moody expression.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Davey then leaned over and rested her head on Johnny's shoulder, peering down at the list of names he had chosen for everybody.

"Let me see these." She requested.

Grinning at her as he wrapped an arm around her back, Johnny showed off the list and some of the names he had chosen made her laugh.

"Hot Stuff? Seriously?" She laughed up at him.

"What? It works. What would you choose for someone with fire powers?" Johnny asked.

"Phoenix or Dragon." Davey listed.

"Shit, those are good." Johnny frowned.

"We are not calling Sue Ms. Appear and we're not calling Reed Elastic-Man. Those are bad names. Rocky, really? You chose a name for Ben that sounds like a dog's name." Davey commented.

"It's not easy coming up for names for the big guy!" Johnny exclaimed as he playfully hugged her tightly into his side.

Giggling, Davey then looked down the list to find out which names he had chosen for her.

"Okay, show me the names you came up with for me." She told him.

Flipping the page over, Johnny showed her the list and her eyes went down them.

"Smokey?" She gave him a look.

"Yeah, you've got grey fur." Johnny grinned.

Seeing the expression on her face, Johnny quickly wiped the grin off and became serious.

"I was only joking with that one." He said.

Continuing her search over the names that were chosen, Davey saw that Johnny had gotten a little creative when it came to choosing names for her.

"Shadow? Not too bad. Mercury?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, like the element. It's a liquid metal." Johnny explained.

Thinking it over, Davey found herself nodding, finding it to be an all right name before she looked down the rest of the list, finding that he had added some cat based code names down.

There were names such as Alley Cat, Cat Girl and Iron Cat.

"You seem to be obsessed with cat and metal names, aren't you?" Davey mused.

"I'm working on it. Hey, what do you think about the name Apollo for me? You know, because he's the sun god and I'm like a walking talking sun now." Johnny suggested.

Chuckling at that, Davey continued to look over the super hero names with Johnny while they sat comfortably in each others' arms.

After a while, Davey eventually fell asleep while leaning against his side, being lulled to sleep from the comforting heat that radiated from his body.

Smiling fondly down at the girl, Johnny scooped the sleeping girl up into his arms, carrying her off to her bedroom.

Thankful that the door was open, Johnny walked inside and set Davey down on the bed, but found himself unable to leave since her arms had wrapped around his neck and her claws were caught in his shirt.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to leave her, Johnny crawled into bed with Davey and watched as she moved in her sleep, curling up on top of his chest, purring as she nuzzled into his neck.

Fighting the shiver that went down his spine, Johnny then wrapped an arm around Davey's lower back and gently rubbed it, listening to the relaxing sound of her purring.

The feeling of her purring against his chest made him slowly drift off to sleep, a smile on his face as his head fell back on the pillow, breathing in the strawberry and floral scent of the young woman.

To be continued...


	14. Team Names

"Team Names"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Waking up that morning, Davey felt a pain in her lower back which made her whine.

Groaning as she woken up from the sounds of pain from the young woman, Johnny opened his eyes and found Davey curling up on her side, trying to fight off the pain she felt in her lower back.

"Hey, you okay?" Johnny whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No." She moaned in discomfort.

Gently carding his fingers through the girl's hair, Johnny looked her over to see if she was coming down with a cold, but she looked fine.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My back. It hurts." Davey whined.

"Maybe you slept the wrong way. Come on, let's get up. I'll fill the tub for you to take a bath. It might help." Johnny said.

Carefully pulling himself out from the embrace, Johnny watched as Davey lay on the bed, her face scrunched up in pain, and he walked out to get the tub ready for her.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he was sure she would feel better after she took a bath and had breakfast.

Heading into the bathroom, Johnny started the tub and found one of Davey's bubble baths and poured the magnolia scented liquid into the water.

Once that was done, Johnny walked out into the kitchen to find Veemon pouring himself a cup of coffee and the fire bender made his way over to stop him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Pretty sure Davey said you weren't allowed drinking this." Johnny said as he swiped the cup and pot from Veemon's hands.

Jaw dropping in outrage, Veemon then crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"First it was Davey, now I have her brain dead boyfriend stopping me from drinking coffee." Veemon muttered under his breath.

Ignoring the boyfriend comment, Johnny then went back into Davey's bedroom to check on her while Veemon followed after him.

He knew the man had spent the night in Davey's room with her, so he went to sleep on the couch to not disturb them.

Walking back into the room, Johnny made his way over to Davey who was moaning in discomfort as she lay on her front, hoping it would lessen the pain she was experiencing in her lower back.

"Davey, are you okay?" Veemon asked in worry as he rushed up to the girl's side.

"No, my back is killing me. I feel like someone is stabbing me or something." She complained.

"All right, come on, Davey Cat. Let's get you into the bath. You'll better afterwards." Johnny said.

Being as gentle as was possible, Johnny picked Davey up into a princess carry, moving slowly when the woman moaned in pain.

He then carried Davey into the bathroom and set her down on her feet while Veemon rushed inside.

"All right, here we go. Do you need any help getting undressed?" Johnny asked as he turned the tub off.

Davey gave him a look at that, but the small glare she had faded away when she saw Johnny was being serious.

The man was honestly worried that she wouldn't be able to take her clothes off by herself in she was in pain.

"I'll have Veemon to help me." She told him.

"Okay. I'll go see if anyone started making breakfast yet." Johnny said.

Placing a kiss to the girl's forehead, Johnny then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Let's get you into the tub." Veemon said as he then helped Davey get undressed.

Ignoring the pain that rushed up and down her spine, Davey sat down in the tub and hissed when she felt a sharp jolt rush upwards in her back.

"Jesus. Something is wrong with my body. Again." Davey whined.

"What could be wrong with it this time? I mean, last time, your ears changed, but what could be happening now?" Veemon asked as he handed Davey a wash cloth and bottle of body wash.

Washing her body and then her hair, Davey was helped out of the tub by Veemon who also helped her get changed into a clean pair of clothing.

She was changed into a jean skirt and pink spaghetti strapped top before she walked out to join everyone else for breakfast, but had a difficult time sitting still since she was still experiencing pain.

Later on, Davey had came out into the living room and was sitting on the couch, watching TV while everyone else was in their rooms up to their own activities.

Leaning down on her front, Davey tried to ignore the pain in her lower back, willing the pills she had taken to set in already and ease whatever was making her feel so uncomfortable.

Veemon was sitting on the floor, munching on some cheese and crackers as the duo watched a movie that was playing on TV.

Just then, their peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by the cordless phone that started ringing.

Groaning in annoyance, Davey held up her hand to the kitchen where the phone was located and focused on levitating it, willing it to float over to her.

Once the phone was close enough to her, Davey grabbed it and pushed the talk button before she held it up to her furry ear.

"Who is it?' She asked.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." Willis' voice was heard.

"I'm in pain and I don't know why. So, why'd you call, Sweetness?" Davey questioned.

"You might want to turn the channel onto the X Games. Something is going on that's going to piss you off." Willis said.

Confused by this, Davey looked over at Veemon who had heard what Willis had told her.

Grabbing the remote, Veemon started searching through the channels until he found the X Games to see they were filming live in the city.

"Okay, what is supposed to piss me off?" Davey asked as she stared at the screen.

"Come on, Johnny, that's kid stuff. Show us something new." The announcer said.

"Johnny?!" Veemon and Davey exclaimed.

Davey had jolted up in her seat at the sound of Johnny's name being spoken and fell onto the ground, whining in pain from the contact with the ground.

"Hello? Davey? You there?" Willis called.

Pulling herself up onto her knees, Davey stared at the screen in disbelief as she watched Johnny, who was dressed in an X Games uniform and wearing a helmet, started up his dirt bike and road off down the ramp.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Davey growled.

"Showing off, obviously." Terriermon's voice was heard over the phone.

Johnny then jumped off his bike and started flipping his body through the air, allowing the bike to crash onto the ground.

His body then burst into flames and he shot off higher into the air making everyone cry out in surprise.

"Oh, is he flying?" The announcer asked.

Just then, the flames faded away from Johnny's body and he started falling down making Davey and Veemon (along with Willis and his partners over the phone) shriek in horror as the man hit the ground and people in the X Games area rushed over to check on him.

Davey held her breath in worry as she waited to see if Johnny had survived the fall and hadn't been hurt.

Soon enough, Johnny was pulling himself up and the crowd backed off, allowing him to stand while Davey buried her face in her hands, fighting off the urge to cry in relief.

"What's goin' on in here?" Ben asked as he walked into the room.

"Johnny's on the TV." Veemon pointed.

"What?!" Ben yelled in outrage.

Staring at the screen, the group watched as Johnny stood up and ripped off his burnt X Games uniform to reveal the suit that had been mutated along with him.

"Unbelievable. Reed! Susie! Get in here! You're never gonna believe what that hot head has done this time." Ben yelled.

Hearing the rock man yelling, Reed and Susan rushed into the room, staring at the TV in shock as they saw Johnny being praised by the crowd while music played.

"He didn't." Susan exclaimed in disbelief and anger.

"Oh, yes he did. Flame boy never listens." Ben growled.

Countless women then gathered around Johnny, giggling and fluttering their eyes at him as a female report walked up to him to speak with the young man.

"What did he do to his uniform?" Susan demanded.

Veemon and Davey then sent Reed a look as they saw him wearing his uniform which had the 5 on it and he pulled his lab coat over to hide it.

That explained the question Davey had earlier posed on the strange 5 that was on their uniforms.

"I gotta ask about this outfit." The female reporter said as she gestured to Johnny's uniform.

"It's like Armani meets astronaut." Johnny said as he flashed the camera a winning smile.

"So, what are your superhero names?" The woman asked.

"They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch." Johnny smirked.

The women standing behind him all started cooing and giggling as they seemed to be fanning themselves and looked to be in awe of the name.

"This guy is a showboating, womanizing asshole." Willis commented.

Remembering that she was on the phone with her friend, Davey couldn't help but agree with him.

Honestly, Johnny was too easily influenced when he was placed in front of a camera.

"What about the rest of the team?" The reporter asked.

Johnny was then shown an image of Susan on the jumbo screen that was at the game.

"That's the Invisible Girl." Johnny pointed.

"Girl?" Susan repeated sounding annoyed.

"What about your leader, Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic." The reporter said.

"Could've been worse." Ben shrugged.

"Is it true what they say, that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" The report asked Johnny.

The women standing behind Johnny and the reporter then started cooing and giggling once again, looking very amused by this question.

"I've always found him to be a little limp." Johnny joked making everyone laugh.

"That guy is a real jerk." Lopmon commented.

Just then, a picture of Davey kneeling down speaking with two children in front of the Baxter Building was shown on the jumbo screen.

"And what about Davey, the youngest member of the team?" The reporter asked as she pointed at the picture.

Forcing herself to stand up and ignoring the pain that shot up her spine, Davey leaned against the couch and watched as Johnny seemed to be thinking over the name that he had chosen for her.

"That's Mercury. Real loveable thing with a bit of an attitude." Johnny joked.

"Don't say anything else. Conclude the meeting. Turn around and leave." Davey urged.

"This is Johnny we're talking about here. He's not going to stop." Veemon stated.

"I know, but I feel like I need to have some form of hope." Davey sighed.

Susan patted her shoulder gently in comfort, knowing how the girl felt.

Lastly, an image of Ben in his rock form was shown making everyone feel nervous over what Johnny would do or say.

"What is that? What do you call that thing?" The reported asked.

"Bitch!" Davey exclaimed in outrage.

"That's it. The Thing. You think this is bad, you should've seen him before." Johnny joked making everyone laugh.

"Dick!" Veemon exclaimed.

As for Ben, he was simply staring at the TV screen with anger burning in his blue eyes.

"That's it, now I'm gonna kill him." Ben stated.

"Um, Willis, I have to go. We're going to turn Sue into an only child." Davey said into the phone.

"I'll meet you there." Willis told her before hanging up.

Grabbing their jackets, the group headed off towards the area where the X Games was being filmed, Davey leaving Veemon at home, trusting he wouldn't wreck the place while they were gone.

Once they got out of the cab, the team noticed that the people in the crowd were parting to allow them through as they searched for Johnny.

"Hey, Davey!" Someone called.

Looking over, Davey spotted Willis pushing his way through the crowd, rushing over towards her.

"Willis." Davey sighed as the boy reached her.

"You really don't look so good. You should've stayed home." Willis frowned in worry.

"Can't. If there's going to be a fight, then I need to be here to erase the footage and pictures that are taken of it." Davey groaned.

It looked like she could be barely stay on her feet and Willis was quick to wrap an arm around her, pulling his Golden Radiance partner into his side to support her.

A few reporters were taking pictures of Willis and Davey together, but the duo ignored them as they walked after Susan, Reed and Ben.

"There he is." Susan pointed.

Johnny was walking out of the building with a crowd of girls following after him and two were on his arms.

"The guy's a walking talking STI waiting to happen." Willis muttered.

"Ugh, gross, don't say that stuff." Davey whined.

"Johnny!" Susan called trying to get his attention.

Ben noticed a bright red sports car that had the license plate "Torch'd" on it and an idea formed in his rage driven mind as he walked towards it.

"Look, can we talk about this later, guys?" Johnny asked as he walked by his sister.

"No, we can't. What were you thinking?" Susan demanded.

Groaning as she felt her legs give out from under her, Davey almost fell to the ground, but was held up by Willis who tightened his hold on her.

"Davey! Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked as he helped her kneel on the ground.

"I don't know. I just felt really bad and in pain ever since I woke up this morning. I don't know what's going on." Davey whined as she felt a pressure in her head.

Unknown to her, she was sending out electromagnetic fields which were frying the video cameras and cell phones of all the people in the ground.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Willis stated.

Just then, Johnny's car, which had been crushed into a ball, was thrown right in front of the fire bender whose jaw dropped in shock.

Davey and Willis were staring in shock along with the rest of the crowd, unable to believe that the car had been utterly destroyed without anyone hearing it or seeing it being done.

"Did you..." Willis trailed off.

"Not me." Davey shook her head.

Just then, Johnny's license plate was thrown over and hit his head, not hurting him, but capturing his attention as he turned to find Ben standing off to the side with a glare on his face.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Willis stated as he scooped Davey up into his arms.

"You think this is funny, Pebbles?" Johnny yelled in anger.

Knowing that a fight was going to break out, Willis rushed off towards his car, watching as Terriermon opened up the back door and he placed the girl inside as she writhed in pain.

"What's going on?" Lopmon asked as he looked over the metal bending cat girl.

"We're taking her to the hospital." Willis stated.

Hearing yelling, Willis turned to see Johnny being thrown into a billboard, flames sparking around his body.

Climbing into the car, Willis started driving off towards the nearest hospital while Davey started yelling in pain as she felt like something was piercing her lower back.

Seeing the traffic lights flashing and sighs bending, Willis realized that he would never be able to take Davey to hospital with her powers going wild, so he used his Digivice to open up a Gate and pulled the girl through it.

Landing in a forested area in the Digital World, Willis held Davey as she screamed, unable to hold herself back from resisting the pain anymore while the twins stood around her, unsure of what to do or say.

Finally, after a few hours of going through the pain, Davey had fell unconscious, a long tail covered in tanned skin with silver fur growing over it lying on the ground.

To be continued...


	15. The Defeat of Doctor Doom

"The Defeat of Doctor Doom"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Eyes fluttering open, Davey found herself sleeping in a twin sized bed that had blue sheets.

Looking around her, she saw that the walls were light purple and she had white curtains on the windows while there was a dresser with medals and trophies from her soccer games on them.

She recognized the area around her as the bedroom she had grown up in when she lived in Odaiba, but she hadn't slept in this room for almost two months now.

Confused by what she was doing in her home, Davey sat up and gasped when she felt something brush against her leg.

Looking over her shoulder, Davey's eyes grew wide when she found a tail covered in long silver colored fur flicking about.

"I was only joking when about growing out a damn tail." She huffed.

Getting out of her bed, Davey then opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room where she found Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon and Veemon sitting on the couch watching Fairy Tail.

"How did we get here?" Davey asked.

Jumping in surprise, Willis and the Digimon quickly rushed over to the girl, pulling her into a hug.

"I am never letting you out of my sight ever again!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Terriermon asked.

"We were so worried about you." Lopmon whimpered.

"How are you feeling?" Willis asked her.

"I'm not in agonizing pain anymore, so I'm good." Davey shrugged.

"That's a relief." A familiar voice spoke up.

Pulling out of her friends' embrace, Davey turned around to find a woman with long flowing pink hair, brown eyes and tanned skin standing in the entrance way to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Davey cried.

She rushed over to the woman who opened up her arms and pulled her youngest daughter into an embrace.

Katherine Motomiya hugged Davey tightly to her chest, relieved that the girl looked healthier than she had been when Willis brought her over about an hour ago.

"Are you sure you're all right? After all, your spine elongated and grew out into a tail." Katherine said looking worried.

"Yeah. My powers include me being able to heal faster than usual. I'll be fine. By the way, does Uncle Reed know I'm here?" Davey questioned.

"Willis told him when he came to get me." Veemon informed.

"It sent him into a frenzy. He's working even harder now to try and find a cure to turn you guys back to normal. I really am going to miss seeing those adorable cat ears." Willis sighed.

Giving the blond boy an amused expression, Davey turned her attention back onto her mother and simply buried herself in Katherine's arms, breathing in her soothing scent.

After everything that had happened to her, she had been dying to return home to her family and be comforted by them, but felt like she needed to stay in New York with the others.

Smiling down at her daughter, Katherine hummed lightly and ran her fingers through the girl's hair, feeling pleased that she had been returned to her safe and sound.

Honestly, Katherine wasn't sure if she wanted her daughter to live in New York to go to school there after she had been mutated and wondered how people were really treating her with the changes she had gone through.

"Are you hungry? Why don't you go relax and I'll make you some chocolate covered rice balls." Katherine offered.

"With strawberry filling?" Davey fluttered her eyes.

"Of course, baby." Katherine cooed.

Willis cringed at the sound of chocolate covered rice balls with strawberry filling, but he supposed every country around the world had dishes that sounded strange to them.

Hearing the front door open, a tall man with black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes then walked into the apartment carrying grocery bags with him.

When her eyes landed on the man, Davey felt tears spring to her eyes and her throat felt like it was going to close up.

"Daddy!" Davey cried and her voice cracked.

At the sound of his daughter's voice, the man glanced up and smiled at the sight of the girl who ran over to him, jumping into his arms and started sobbing into his chest.

"There, there now. Don't cry, princess. Everything's going to be all right." He comforted.

The rest of the day, Davey remained at the apartment with her family and soon enough, the rest of the DigiDestineds all came by to pay her a visit and check up on her.

Surprisingly, Gatomon was the most sympathetic out of everyone, probably because she was a cat just like Davey now was.

Finally, everyone left the apartment and Davey was leaning against Willis on the couch while the Digimon rested against their legs, watching a Sailor Moon movie that they had found playing.

The entire time Davey was spending time with her friends and family members, she had been receiving multiple texts from Johnny who had been worried sick after he heard what happened to the girl.

Instead of speaking with him and telling him she was feeling all right and was spending time with her friends and family members, Davey decided to let the boy sweat as a punishment for the way he behaved.

"So, how are you feeling?" Willis asked as he gently pet Davey's ears.

"Better now. Still, I have this weird feeling that something really bad is about to happen. I don't know why." Davey frowned.

"Maybe you're being paranoid." Terriermon commented.

"I don't know. The last time I had this feeling was when we made that deal with Von Doom and look what happened." Davey said as she gestured to herself.

"You got even more adorable than you already are?" Willis gave a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes in amusement at the flirtatious nature of her friend, Davey nuzzled into his side and relaxed against him when Jun walked into the room.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost done." The magenta haired woman announced.

"Sounds great. What are we having?" Lopmon asked as he sat up properly.

"Mom's making steaks, rice and veggies. She thought it would be nice to have a proper dinner since all of her kids are under the same roof tonight." Jun said.

Seeing Jun was walking over to join them on the couch, the Digimon moved out of the way to allow the woman to sit down beside Davey and started running her fingers through the silky fur of her bushy tail.

When Jun had first seen her sister awake and wandering around the apartment, she had squealed in delight and tackled Davey in glee at the way she now looked, finding the cat ears and tail adorable.

Later on, everyone was gathered around the table eating dinner when Davey got the sudden urge to return to New York, the terrible feeling in her chest growing.

Telling her family this, she grabbed Veemon and opened up a gate on her computer, returning to her bedroom in the Baxter Building with Willis and the twins right behind her.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Davey demanded as she rushed out into the living room.

"I think the place is empty." Veemon commented.

Just then, the lights started flashing and electricity surged through the walls making everyone glance around in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Davey said keeping Willis behind her to keep him protected.

Heading off into the lab, the Golden Radiance team found the machine Reed had been working on to turn everyone back to normal had been turned on and someone was inside of it.

"What's going on? Who's in the machine?" Willis questioned.

"I have no idea." Davey shook her head.

Just then, the lights stopped flashing and the machine powered down, allowing the person inside to push the door open and revealed himself to be Ben who was still an orange rock man.

"Ben, what's going on?" Davey asked.

Hearing the girl's voice, Ben looked over at the girl who rushed over to help him stand up properly and get out of the machine.

"The storm... It affected Vic, too. He used the machine to power himself up and then he took Reed. Johnny took off to try and destroy a missile Vic sent after us and Sue went over to Vic's building to save Reed." Ben explained.

Jaws dropping in shock at the knowledge that was dropped on them, Willis and Davey shared a worried expression while the three Digimon wondered what they were going to do now.

"Wait, but, why were you in the machine?" Veemon asked.

"Because it worked. It turned me back to normal, but...I need my powers to help stop Victor. So I turned myself back." Ben informed.

"Oh, Ben..." Davey exclaimed in awe at the selfless sacrifice Ben had made.

He wanted to become normal again so desperately because of the way people were treating him, but he willingly chose to become a mutant again so he could help his friends stop a mad man.

"You kids stay here. I'm gonna go give Victor a piece of my mind." Ben said as he stood up properly and started walking out of the room.

"Ben, wait, we can help you." Davey insisted.

"No way. It's too dangerous. You kids stay here. I'll be back with the others soon enough." Ben told her.

Frowning at this, Davey watched as Ben walked off to the elevator and made his way over to Victor's building to give the man a beating for trying to hurt his family.

Stepping up behind Davey and crossing his arms over his chest, Willis looked down at the cat girl, knowing for a fact that she wasn't going to listen to Ben when he told her to stay away from the fight.

"So, we're going to join in aren't we?" Willis asked to confirm his thoughts.

"Damn straight. I need to get my uniform on. God, I can't believe I'm actually willingly putting that thing on." Davey groaned.

Making her way into her bedroom, Davey took out her uniform and pulled it on while Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon and Veemon waited on her.

Tying the back of her hair up into a ponytail and slipping her tail through the hole she made for the bushy appendage, Davey then joined the boys.

"Come on, we need to get down there and fast." She said taking on the identity of Mercury for the first time.

"What do you want us to do?" Lopmon asked the girl.

"Get the civilians off the streets and out of the way. Keep them safe and out of the line of fire. I have a feeling this is gonna get messy." Mercury told them.

"You got it, oh, fearless leader." Willis saluted.

Mercury grinned at this and the group made their way outside, finding the Thing, Mr. Fantastic, the Human Torch and the Invisible Woman all standing together against Doctor Doom.

"Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back." Human Torch grinned at the Thing.

"This is gonna be fun!" Doctor Doom gloated and started draining electricity from the power lines.

"He's not wrong about that." Willis muttered as Doctor Doom hit human Torch and the Thing with his powers.

Willis and the Digimon got to work, gathering the people on the streets up and leading them somewhere safe when Doctor Doom sent a blast of lightening at the Invisible Woman who created a shield to protect herself.

"I can't hold it!" Invisible Woman cried.

Glancing around her, Mercury spotted a wrecked car and levitated it, throwing it over at Doctor Doom, knocking him down and stopping the surge of power he sent at Invisible Woman.

Stunned by this, everyone turned to look at Mercury as she made herself known and walked over.

"I see you started the party without me." She smirked.

"Davey!" Invisible Woman smiled.

Human Torch stood up properly and smiled at the girl who walked over to the group, being pulled into a hug by her uncle.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Fantastic asked her.

"I'm awesome. Now, let's kick Doom's ass. Oh, and by the way, I freaking told you we shouldn't trust this guy!" Mercury slapped Mr. Fantastic's shoulder.

"Where's Veemon?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"He, Willis and the twins are getting the people off the streets. We better come up with a plan to stop Doom and fast." Mercury said.

Standing up, Doctor Doom started making his way towards the, his eyes focused on Mercury which caused Human Torch to stand in front of his friend to protect her.

"Aw, little Mercury. Ever wonder what happens to a cat when it's hit by lightening?" Doctor Doom asked.

"Ever wonder what happens to a metal man who meets a metal bender?" Mercury glared.

Holding up her hand, Mercury focused on the metal inside of Doctor Doom's body and managed to stop the man from walking anymore and managed to block out his ability to use his powers by doing so.

"Uncle Reed, do something now." Mercury told him as her eyes glowed silver.

"Johnny, supernova!" Mr. Fantastic ordered.

"I thought we agreed that was bad." Human Torch reminded him.

"Now!" Mr. Fantastic yelled.

Meeting Mercury's eyes, Human Torch gave her a look asking if it was the best thing to do and she nodded at him, encouraging him to do it.

Nodding, Human Torch ran off and his body exploded into flames and he flew into the air, surprising Mercury as he circled around Doctor Doom, creating a tornado of flames that began to melt the man's clothing and body.

"Sue! You think you can contain it?" Mr. Fantastic called over to her.

Gaining a determined expression, Invisible Woman threw her hands out and created a force field around the tornado of flames, keeping it contained so it wouldn't become too wild and destroy the buildings around them.

"Flame on, kid." Ben chuckled softly as he watched the flames.

Unable to contain the force field any longer, Invisible Woman stumbled and blood dripped down her nose and the human Torch flew down to the ground, allowing his flames to die down.

Everyone stood around and stared in silence as they saw the melted form of Doctor Doom standing before them, being released from Mercury's control, but unable to move properly from the pain.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" He rasped.

"Time for your lesson. Chem 101: What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

Over by a fire hydrant, the Digimon were all standing with a large wrench held between the paws of Terriermon and Lopmon who used it to unscrew the metal and a burst of water sailed out towards Doctor Doom.

When the water hit Doctor Doom, it caused steam to rise off of him and it cooled down his body, stopping him from moving as he felt his limbs losing their ability to function.

Taking the wrench from the twins, Veemon used it to stop the fire hydrant from spurting out water and then turned to look over at Doctor Doom to see he was now a metal statue.

"That's gotta hurt." Willis commented as he walked over to join the Digimon.

"You done good, kid. Both of ya." The Thing smiled at the two youngest members of the team.

Grinning at this, Mercury turned her attention over onto the Human Torch who opened his arms up to the girl and she rolled her eyes, moving to give him a hug.

At the last second, she slapped him on the cheek making his jaw drop.

"That was for being a jerk." She smirked.

Everyone laughed at that as they gathered around and the civilians started walking out of their hiding places to find the mad man had been stopped.

"Okay, fine, I deserved that." The Human Torch sighed.

Smiling at that, Mercury then jumped into the human Torch's arms, surprising him with a hug and he grinned as he hugged her tightly to him, kissing the side of her head, happy that his friend was back.

The people in the city then started clapping and cheering making the Fantastic Five all turn their attention over to them, feeling a bit of pride fill them at the faces of awe and wonder that they were met with.

"Man, I love this job." The Human Torch grinned.

"Job, huh?" Ben commented.

"Well, we do have the suits." Reed said making the team all glance over, looking amused by this.

Looking over to where a group of children were standing, Mercury felt her heart swell happily at the sight of them as they cheered and gave the mutants expressions of wonderment.

"I think we can handle it." Mercury said.

To be continued...


	16. The Aftermath

"The Aftermath"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The police had arrived along with a government agency to take in Doctor Doom, carrying his melted body into a large van and drove off with him to keep him locked up somewhere safe.

Before the agency left, though, one of the members spoke to Reed and offered him their card and told him to give them a call if the Fantastic Five would ever consider working with them.

Once the city was clean up, with the Fantastic Five volunteering to help, the city decided to throw the new team of superheroes a party to thank them for stopping Victor who had been discovered to have killed a few people already.

Willis dragged Davey out to a store with him where he got her a new outfit to wear for the party that was going to be held on a ship in the middle of the water where a few important members of New York would be attending such as the police chief and fire marshal.

Putting on the new pair of skinny jeans, black high heels and a black tube top that had spaghetti straps that were attached to the top in a v-neck fashion and the fabric clung to her curve perfectly.

Her hair had been curled while her lips were coated in a dark pink color and her eyes were outlined in gold.

Walking out of her bedroom, showered and dressed, Davey was met with the sight of Johnny waiting for her.

"Whoa, check you out." He grinned at her.

"Whatever pickup lines you've got on your mind right now, wait until you meet one of those slutty fan girls to use them on." Davey told him with an amused expression.

Chuckling at that, Johnny walked over to Davey and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, handing it over to the girl.

"What's this?" She asked taking it from him.

"Well, I did promise to get you something for the bet you won. Also, I decided that you needed something to replace the necklace that got ruined in the storm." Johnny shrugged.

Curious over this, Davey opened the box and was stunned to find a beautiful necklace inside.

There was a large pink diamond attached to a gold chain that looked to be a very similar shade to her hair while four other gemstones were circling around it.

"It's beautiful!" Davey grinned.

"See, the jewels all represent us. The pink diamond in the center is you. The blue one is me, the green is Sue, Reed's is the red one and Ben's is the orange one." Johnny pointed to each one.

"I love it. Thanks, J!" Davey smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

Kissing the girl's head, Johnny then took the necklace and tied it around her neck as Davey held her hair out of the way.

Veemon then walked out of the bedroom, wearing a black bowtie around his neck since he didn't want to put in so much of an effort to look good.

He found Johnny latching a new necklace around Davey's neck and grinned at the sight.

Johnny's hands seemed to linger as he made sure the chain wouldn't get caught in the straps of the top Davey was wearing and he smiled down at the girl who may be the only person in the world who still had faith in him being a good person.

He honestly didn't deserve to have her as a friend, especially after how much of a jerk he was to everyone when he let the fame and attention get to his head, but he was happy that he still had her by his side.

"There. You look perfect." Johnny grinned as Davey turned around and smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Davey grinned.

Just then, Susan and Reed walked over to the two youngest members of the team, both dressed and ready for the party.

"Hey, where's Ben?" Davey asked when she saw the rock man was missing.

"He's picking up his date." Susan smiled brightly.

Davey, Johnny and Veemon all stared at Susan and Reed in shock while the duo was smiling happily.

Ben doubted he would ever be able to find love again now that he was a rock creature, but he had managed to find a wonderful woman who didn't care about the way he looked and was very sweet.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Davey exclaimed.

"Huh. Looks like the big guy's still got some game." Johnny smirked.

"What does that have to do with him having a date?" Veemon asked in confusion.

Shaking her head in amusement, Davey scooped Veemon up into her arms before walking over to stand by her uncle.

"So, how did he meet this girl? What's her name?" Davey questioned.

The team the left the Baxter building and drove off to the boat where they met up with Ben and his date Alicia Masters who was a beautiful woman with curly black hair, dark chocolate colored skin and dark brown eyes who was blind, but managed to get around just fine on her own.

Alicia was lovely and everyone took an immediate liking to the woman, Susan and Davey eager to spend some time with the woman and get to know her better.

Ben was happy as he spoke with everyone, not at all bothered with the attention and was pleased that he finally found some clothing and shoes that could fit his body properly.

Willis and the twins were at the party as well and the DigiDestined of Faith was dancing around with Davey while Johnny kept a close watch over them.

It was obvious that Johnny had feelings for Davey, but he was in denial about it, so Willis was going to flaunt the Mistress of Magnetism off to everyone until the fire bender got up the nerve to confess his feelings for her.

Besides, Willis felt like Davey deserved to have some fun and date a few men and women before she settled down with someone.

Glancing over to where her uncle was walking off to, Davey smirked as she pushed Willis over in the direction of Ben and Alicia.

"It looks like it's time." She smirked.

"Finally." Willis commented.

Making her way over to where Johnny was sitting, smiling and pretending to be listening to a girl in a skimpy dress talking, Davey automatically caught the fire bender's attention and he gave a real smile at the sight of her.

"Hey, Davey Cat." Johnny smiled as he got up from his seat and walked up to Davey making the woman he was speaking to glare at her.

"Hey, J. Come on, Uncle Reed is making his move. Let's go." Davey said.

Grabbing his hand, Davey pulled him off in the direction of where Reed had taken Susan off to so he could finally propose to her.

Hiding around the corner, Davey, Johnny, Veemon, the twins, Willis, Ben, Alicia and many other people on the boat watched as Reed proposed to Susan and she turned invisible as she felt overjoyed.

Slipping the ring he got onto the woman's finger, Reed stood up and leaned down to kiss her lips, but since Susan was invisible, he wasn't sure where to kiss her and it made the woman giggle.

"That's my nose, genius. These are my lips." Susan told him as she reappeared.

Pulling Reed down to her, Susan kissed him and everyone smiled at the sight.

"Aw, she's kissing him." Ben grinned.

"About time." Veemon sighed.

The couple ignored everyone around them and continued kissing, being wrapped up in their own private world as the people on the boat cooed and awed over them.

"Hey, no more wise cracks about the way I look." Ben said to Johnny.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." Johnny grinned.

Davey and Willis met eyes before they smirked, knowing how things were going to play out before Johnny even moved or opened his mouth.

"Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move! He's huge!" Johnny called as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Angered by this, Ben started chasing after Johnny as everyone watched, rolling their eyes in amusement.

"Come here, Mr. Sensitive!" Ben yelled.

Walking up to the side of the boat, Johnny's body burst into flames and he leapt into the air, escaping the beating Ben was about to give him while everyone watched him fly up into the night sky.

"Show off!" Ben shouted as Alicia came up to his side.

Sailing up into the night sky, Johnny created the logo for the Fantastic Five in the sky with his flames making everyone smile.

The end.


End file.
